My Little Monster
by NH-chan
Summary: summary ada di dalam
1. Chapter 1

Cahpter 1

 **My Little Monster**

.

.

.

.

Pair. : NaruHina

Rated. : T

Author. : NH-chan

Genre. : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!: abal",nggak jelas,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata. Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.

Summary:

Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang semasa kuliahnya terkenal dengan sifatnya yang brutal,mengerikan,seperti yakuza,dan suka bermain dengan ada seorang pun berani pada suatu hari dia berpikir untuk berubah menjadi laki-laki yang sederhana,baik,dan rapi dan dia berhasil mengubah sifatnya itu selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi siapa sangka niatnya yang baik malah membuatnya mengidap suatu penyakit yakni di sebut kepribadian ganda. Anehnya penykit ini hanya muncul jika di sentuh oleh perempuan,sialnya sifat itu kembali dan tidak bisa hilang, sampai pada suatu saat ada seorang wanita yang bernama Hyuga Hinata menjabat tangannya dan sifat yangg kejam itu pun hilang dalam sekejap. Bagaimana kah kisah cinta antara mereka?

NOTE:Biar Naruto suka main wanita,dia nggak pernah sampe lemon loh yaahhh!

 **~Oo~My Little Monster~oO~**

"Ohayo gozaimasu" sapa seorang kariawan pada bosnya.

"Ohayo" balas pria itu ramah sambil menampakan senyum yang lemah lembut yang menggoda iman para kaum hawa.

setelah menyapa,pria itu terus berjalan menuju ruangan keramatnya, di sepanjang perjalanan pria itu selalu disapa oleh akhirnya pun dia mencapai tujuannya, dia pun menaruh tas yang dibawanya diatas meja dan tanpa basa-basi dia langsung membuka laptop yang selalu setia menemani kerjanya

CTARRR

'AAARRGGHH,KUSOO, ";/1#* ,;' #+. ! ada apa dengan kepala ku kenapa selalu sakit tiba-tiba, padahal tadi aku baik-baik saja' geram pria bermata shapier itu sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang amat terlihat mengucur di pelipisnya.(Jangan di pikirkan yah kata-kata yang disensor)

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kesakitan, tapi apa daya di sini adalah kantor bukan pasar tempat orang-orang meneriaki barang dagangannya.

30 detik pun berlalu, rasa sakit di kepalanya pun sudah tidak dilihat sekarang pria itu bercucuran keringat yang membasahi baju yang ia pakai. Setelah kesadaranya kembali sepenuhnya, dia segera mengambil jas yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi dan segera melesat heran kenapa dia dengan seenak udel nya pergi begitu saja dari kantor yang mempunyai banyak kerjaan itu, INGAT! Dia adalah bos di kantor itu jabatannya adalah...(Suara gedang bertalu-talu)

CEO, wOw heran bukan orang yang dulunya di juluki devile boy itu bisa jadi CEO di perusahan Uzumaki Crop. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya ingin berubah dari bad boy ke good boy adalah karena dia harus meneruskan perusahaan yang di tinggalkan oleh mendiang ayahnya yang sudah meniggal beberapa tahun lalu. Baiklah author akan kembali pada tokoh utama

"Shikamaru!" Panggil 'sang CEO' kepada 'direktur' perusahaan (author mau muntah)

"Hah! Nani" jawab pria itu yang bisa di bilang tidak sopan keluar dari mulut sang direktur, seolah-olah yang memanggilnya adalah bawahanya.

"Hah kau ini, setidaknya sopanlah sedikit padaku! Aku ini CEO di perusahan ini" kata Naruto dengan penuh nada penekanan, apalagi di bagian 'CEO'

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sehingga memanggil ku?" Yap kenapa bisa Shikamaru sekurang ajar itu kepada sang CEO alasannya mereka adalah sahabat sejak masa SMA jadi karena sudah terbiasa mereka mengobrol bukan halnya seorang atasan dan seorang bawahan, tapi mereka mengobrol seperti seorang sahabat. Dan Naruto tidak keberataan akan hal tersebut.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar tolong ambil alih tugas ku! Baiklah itu saja,oh iya satu lagi ini upah mu jaa~"ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan shikamaru yang terlihat menggerutu.

"Hey, kau pikir aku anak kecil apa diberi permen dasar, merepotkan"pria yang bermarga nara itu meggrutu tidak jelas pada benda yang menurutnya terkutuk yang diberikan naruto padanya,dia pun kembali berjalan untuk melaksanakan tugas yang di perintah langsung oleh sang CEO.

Sementara itu tokoh utama kita sedang melaju di jalanan kota dengan mobil yang kecepatannya mencapai 70km/jam. Dengan kecepatan itu ia mampu sampai ke tempat tujuannya yang bisa di bilang jauh hanya dalam waktu 23 menit.

Dia pun segera masuk ketempat yang ia tuju,

"Sumimasen"ucap sang pria bermata shapier sopan

"Hai, silahkan masuk"

"Arigatou"

"Jadi apa yang anda ingin konsultasikan pada saya" kata seorang dokter to the point.

Yah bisa ditebak sekarang dimana pemuda itu berada.

'Astaga baru juga sampai langsung di tanya coba di suruh duduk dulu atau apa, apa dokter memang seperti ini?' Naruto pun berjalan kearah kursi yang di khususkan oleh orang yang ingin berkonsultasi

"Eetoo, beberapa hari ini saya merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa dan itu terjadi tiba-tiba dan waktunya pun tak menentu jadii... Apa ada sesuatu dengan saya dok?" jelas pria berkulit tan

itu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hemm...apa tidak ada gejala lain?"Kata dokter itu bingung menyimpulkan penyakit apa yang di derita pasiennya, ia bingung saja itu hanya seperti sakit kepala pada umumnya tapi mugkin karena kelelahan yang membuat sakitnya itu datang tiba-tiba.

"Emmm... Ahhh, setiap kali saya merasakan sakit kepala, saya selalu mengumpat kata-kata kasar yang tidak pernah saya ucapkan, emm.. Mugkin pernah tapi itu dulu sekali waktu saya belum berubah seperti sekarang."Jelas pria maskulin tersebut.

'Tunggu gejala ini' bisa dilihat sekarang sang dokter menekuk wajahnya dengan serius.

"Memang apa yang terjadi pada anda dulu?"Tanya dokter itu mulai serius.

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan penyakit saya"tanyanya polos

"Yah,bisa jadi"

"Baiklah,dulu semasa saya SMA saya ditakuti semua orang karena sifat saya yang mengerikan brutal, suka main perempuan dan yah...hal itu berlanjut hingga masa kuliah sampai-sampai saya di juluki devile boy,pada suatu saat saya berfikir untuk merubah sifat saya, dan itu pun behasil sampai sekarang. Jadi dok apa penyakit saya?"jelas naruto PxL(author capek ngetik)

"Hemm.. Untuk saat ini saya belum bisa memberitahu anda karena saya belum bisa memastikan penyakit apa yang diderita oleh pasien, tapi saya akan beritahu asalkan anda terus berkonsultasi pada saya"putus dokter itu.

"Baiklah terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk saya,saya pasti memberitah anda jika terjadi sesuatu, sekali lagi arigatounee..."Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya dokter itu langsung memotongnya.

"Neji,Hyuga Neji pangil saya itu"kata pria yang diketahui bernama Neji tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"kata pria maskulin itu sambil menyambut tangan hangat yang di ulurkan untuknya dan menampakan senyuman lima jari khas nya.

.

.

.

.

.

'Ada apa denganku yahh' pikir pria berkulit tan itu.

"Naruto"panggil pria dengan ikatan nanas itu, tapi sayang tokoh utama kita sedang sibuk dangan dunia yang disebut pikiran.

"Narutoo!"Kali Ini pria itu memanggilnya dengan nada yang di tinggikan, tapi tetap saja naruto diam dan tak mengubris teriakkan shika .

Kesal,pria itu berjalan mendekati sang CEO dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga tan tersebut,dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan...

"NAAARUUUTOO"teriaknya yang berhasil menghancurkan dunia kecil yang di buat oleh naruto.

"Kuso!,telinga ku sakit tauu"protes naruto tidak terima atas pelakuan sahabatnya Itu.

"Siapa suruh dari tadi ku panggil kau hanya diam saja seperti orang baru kehilangan nyawa, apa telinga mu kurang untuk mendengar huh!"Kata pria itu sambil menujuk telinganya sendiri.

"Yahh,ada apa kau datang kemari"tanya naruto to the point malas saja dia melawan orang yang ber-IQ 200.

"Kita kekurangan orang jadi Aku membuka lowongan kerja di bagian administrasi,dan itu adalah tanggung jawabmu"ucap shikamaru santai sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau saja yang urus, aku sedang tidak bisa"dengan santai naruto menyerahkan tanggung jawab nya kepada shikamaru yang membuat sang direktur menggrutu.

"Hey, yang CEO kan kau kenapa aku terus yang mengerjakanya"protes pria nanas itu tak terima.

"Hey,yang membuka lowonganya kan kau,jadi ini tanggung jawab mu,hoaamm... Urus itu, aku ada urusan, ini upah mu "gumam naruto sambil memberikan benda persis yang di berikannya tadi pada shikamaru.

Sekilas pria nanas itu mengintip apa yang di berikan sahabatnya itu 'Sudah ku tebak'gerutunya "heyy aku bukan anak kec..."

BRUUK

Suara pintu di banting tanda bahwa pria tan itu sudah meninggalkan markas keramat dan sahabatnya , yang membuat si nanas menggerutu tak jelas.

"Hah merepotkan"bagi pria bermarga nara itu semua yang menyangkut dengannya pasti merepotkan.(Heran)

"Konichiwa,sir"sapa seorang wanita dengan manik yang berwarna ungu pudar serta surai yang berwarna pirang tersebut dan senyum yang manis tampak diwajah mungil wanita itu membuat sang wanita terlihat cantik,tapi menurut naruto wanita itu terlihat biasa saja.

"Konichiwa"balasnya dengan senyum ramah nan sopan sebelum...

CTAARR.

Sakit kepala itu datang lagi.

"ARRGGGHHH"teriaknya kesakitan dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Sir,are you okay"tanya wanita itu khawatir melihat atasanya mengerang kesakitan.

"It's okay aku baik-baik saja"ujarnya sambil menampakan senyum bahwa dia 'baik-baik saja', padahal kerigat yang mengucur di tubuhnya itu bisa dibilang tidak sedikit tapi dia masih berbohong dengan menampakan senyum yang terkesan memaksa.

"Sir,jelas anda tidak baik-baik saja, ayo ikut saya ke ruangan saya,disana ada obat penenang rasa sakit" ucap sang wanita khawatir,tapi naruto hanya diam dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Pak,jika anda tidak ingin menderita seperti ini tolong anda ikut saya ke ruangan saya."Ucapnya masih sopan dan sambil menarik tangan tan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak bergeming dari tempat itu, dia hanya diam membisu dan menundukan kepalanya seperti ada sesuatu.

"KYAAA" pekik sang wanita kaget karena tiba-tiba saja pria itu mencekram dengan kuat tangan yang tadi memegangnya.

Naruto masih tetap menunduk,wajah tampannya pun tak terlihat yang terlihat hanya bibir merah marunnya, Sedangkan dari jidat hingga ke hidung di tutupi oleh bayangan hitam.

Perlahan tapi pasti naruto menegakan kepalanya kedepan secara perlahan pun bayangan yang tadi sempat menutupi hidung sampai jidatnya telah hilang, kini wajah tampannya terliahat,tapi ada yang berbeda dari yang tadi, mata shapier yang indah seperti biru langit yang cerah kini hilang berganti dengan mata orange seperti api yang baru dinyalakan,senyum khas yang selalu ia keluarkan pun hilang dan berganti dengan seringaian devile yang mengerikan.

"Hai nona ada yang bisa ku bantu?"Tanyanya seperti akan memakan mangsa yang ia dapat hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Yoshh! Akhirnya aq selesai ngerjain chapter 1 fic ini, oh yah salam kenal aq author baru ^^,aq mau tau pendapat kalian tentang fic q yg satu ini. Maaf yah abal*,banyak pengulangan kata, alurnya aneh . Tolong di maklumin yahh ini pertama kalinya aq buat fanfic jadi yah masih ekhmm... #plak. Yahh tolong review yahh next or no jika next aq akan ngelanjutin tapi jika tidak yap cerita ini akan sampai disini saja,Korekara asewani narimasu. Jaa nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (meet you)

 **My Little Monster**

.

.

.

.

.

Pair : NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata. Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.

Don't like huh! Just close your eyes!

 **~Oo~My Little Monster~oO~**

 **Naruto pov**

" Sir,jelas anda tidak baik-baik saja, ayo ikut saya ke ruangan saya,disana ada obat penenang rasa sakit." ucap wanita di hadapanku yang di ketahui bernama Shion tersebut. Tapi karena sangkin sakitnya kepalaku ini aku tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Shion kepadaku.

" Pak,jika anda tidak ingin menderita seperti ini tolong anda ikut saya ke ruangan saya." Lagi wanita itu terus berucap tapi aku hanya memperdulikan rasa sakit di itu memegang tanganku.

.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

.

Seketika rasa sakit yang tadi hanya terasa di kepalaku,kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa mengerang kesakitan. Suara ku seperti tercekat, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh ku.

' Hay,Ohisashiburi desune,Naruto.' sebuah suara bariton yang hampir mirip dengan suaraku sedang menyapa dan entah mengapa aku bisa mendengar suara itu berada dalam diriku.

' Siapa kau? dan kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara mu? Dimana kau?.' Sederet pertanyaan langsung kutanyakan pada suara yang berada didalam diriku

' Owhh,owhh, jangan buru-buru sudah lama kita tak bertemu, ayolah! Setidaknya kau menanyakan bagaimana kabarku yang terkurung didalam tubuhmu?, karena kau yang telah membuangku begitu saja.' Ucapnya pelan namun menyindir.

' Apa...apa yang kau maksud?.' Tanyaku pada suara yang hadir didalam diriku.

' Come on!, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tau kan?.'

' Aku tidak menger- 'belum sempat aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan suara itu sudah memotongnya.

' BRENGSEK,'teriaknya bersamaan dengan nafasku yang terasa tercekat seperti di cekik.

' KUSOO, kau masih berpura-pura tidak. tau,baiklah akan ku beritahu!,tapi dengan cara kau merasakan bagaimana pedihnya itu! '

Tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak memegang tangan putih wanita di depanku dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat sampai-sampai perempuan itu menjerit kesakitan,tapi itu bukan aku, aku saja tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apalagi menggerakkan badanku.

' Tunggu ada apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba gelaaap...'

 ***End Naruto Pov***

" Hai nona ada yang bisaku bantu?"Tanyanya seperti akan memakan mangsa yang ia dapat hidup-hidup.

" Pak apa anda sudah tidak apa-apa? Bisakah anda melepaskan tangan anda?" Cicit Shion karena merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

" Oh,gadis yang manis."ucapnya sambil melagkah maju mendekati gadis itu.

" P-pak."Shion menelan salivatnya dengan susah payah,merasa jarak pria itu semakin dekat, Shion pun perlahan mundur,tapi Kamisama sedang tak berpihak kepadanya dia tak bisa mudur lagi karena dinding besar yang menghalangi rencananya untuk kabur.

' Oh shit, siapa yang menaruh dinding disini.' Pikiran yang tidak masuk akal dari Shion.

" Pak,bisakah anda mundur!"ucapan Shion tak di dengarkan oleh makhluk tampan namun mengerikan di didepannya itu, dia malah semakin maju hingga Shion bisa merasakan deru nafas pria itu.

" Tenang sayang ini tidak akan sakit."Pria itu mengoles bibir Shion dengan ibu jarinya secara perlahan membuat sang wanita lemas ketakutan.

Wanita itu membelalakan matanya bergetar dan tanpa pikir panjang Shion berteriak tapi tertahan karena mulutnya di bekap pria didepannya.

" HEI,JANGAN BERTERIAK!"ucapnya membentak wanita itu, tapi Shion tidak takut dengan bentakan itu dia lebih memilih memikirkan cara keluar dari situasi ini.

Sebuah ide pun terlintas di otak Shion dia menggigit tangan tan yang masih setia membekap mulutnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

" Arghh, brengsek!" umpatnya sambil melepas bekapan di mulut wanita itu, Shion pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuknya.

" Pak,jika anda seperti tadi saya akan memanggil satpam."Ancam Shion dengan kaki yang gemetar.

" Oowh, aku takut!, baiklah nona silahkan pergi."Ucapnya sambil memperagakan ekspresi pura-pura takut setelah itu dia membukukan badannya seperti supir yang mempersilahkan sang majikan turun di red carpet.

Shion pun lari dengan wajah yang pucat pasi seperti melihat kuntil anak di siang hari bolong.

Setelah melihat Shion lari dengan sisa tenaganya pria itu hanya terkekeh melihat hiburan yang sudah lama tak ia dapatkan.

" Heehh, jadi kau tidak pernah bermain perempuan huh?"Tanya nya pada Naruto yang asli.

" Apa-apan ini gaya rambut mu jelek sekali." sifat itu mengacak-acak rambut blond naruto yang rapi (yah meskipun tidak terlalu rapi karena memang sudah dasarnya rambut kuning kesayangan naruto itu jabrik kalo mau tanya,tanya sama om MK dehh kenapa tuh rambut jabrik.)Dia mengacak-acaknya sedikit dan yahh sekarang bisa author akui Naruto lebih tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti itu.

" Hey Naruto, kau jangan kabur! Ini tanggung jawabmu, dasar merepotkan!" Teriak seseorang dibelakang. Spontan Naruto ehh RALAT sifat yang sekarang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto pun berbalik.

" Ahhh si 'Kepala Nanas' ohisashiburi, kau banyak berubah yah." Menurut sifat itu dia tersenyum manis tapi menurut pandangan kita sih. Seperti seringaian licik sang pelaku pembunuhan.

" Heh? Kau baru saja meninggalkanku di ruangan mu beberapa menit yang lalu dan kau bilang sudah lama tak bertemu,dan apa-apaan senyumu itu for God's sake kau membut iblis pun berlari ketakutan. Cih..aku jadi lupa tujuanku, Naruto cobalah kau selesaikan urusanmu aku malas dan ingin tidur siang sebentar hoamm...semoga sukses jaa~"Shika pun berbalik hendak pergi sebelum tangan besar menahannya.

" Apa lagi? " Tanyanya merasa ada yang menghentikan dirinya melakukan hobinya.

" Etto nee nanas, urusan apa itu? " Tanyanya polos nggak bisa dibilangin polos sih karena wajahnya mengerikan tapi perlu di ingat dia masih memancarkan ketampanannya.

" Ckk.. tadi kan aku sudah bilang, kalau aku membuka lowongan kerja di bagian administrasi, kau aneh sekali hari ini? Sudah lah aku tak peduli, laksanakan tugas mu dengan baik!" Laksana bos Shika memerintah kepribadian Naruto yang sedari tadi nyegir dengan lampu neon 250 watt yang menyala di kepalanya.

Shikamaru pun pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

" Kau memang sahabat terbaikku nanas."Katanya dengan senyum umum yang di pakai oleh para penjahat yang mendapat kan ide jahatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok

Suara pintu di ketuk menandakan ada seseorang di luar ruangan itu

" Masuk." Ucap pria dengan surai blond jabrik seraya mengecek setumpuk kertas yang di terimanya dari para pelamar kerja.

" Permisih,pak." ucap seorang wanita yang tadi mengetuk pintu, sembari berjalaan Mendekati kursi yang di sediakan untuk para pelamar kerja.

Wanita itu manis dengan rambut di atas pinggangnya , dan make up yang menghiasi wajah ayu nya degan baju formal yang dipakai untuk melamar kerja dan di padukan dengan rok mini yang berwarna pink. Membuatnya semakin Naruto dia pasti tampak biasa saja melihat wanita didepannya ini tapi berbeda dengan kepribadiannya ini, sekarang saja dia sudah menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan serigala yang lapar.

" Kau diterima!"Ujarnya to the point mana mungkin dia melepas cewek cantik di depanya ini secara, dia adalah kepribadian naruto yang terkenal dengan sifat 'bermain dengan wanita'.

" Anda serius pak?" Ucap wanita itu terkejut tat kala karena bosnya ini langsung menerimanya tanpa melihat bibit-bobot nya dulu.

" Yahhh, aku serius, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok. Ok kau bisa pergi sekarang, jangan lupa besok kau harus berkerja dan satu lagi bibir mu ini kau harus mempersiapkannya besok!" Katanya sambil menaroh ibu jarinya di bibir tipis gadis itu sembari mengelapnya secara perlahan.

Wanita itu blushing melihat sang bos perusahaannya sangat dekat dan dia mengakui kalau bosnya itu sangat tampan apa lagi dia memegang bibirnya, rasanya dia mau pingsan,tubuhya pun sudah lemas tak dia segera membangkit kan kesadarannya yang mulai hilang tadi, memang tubuhnya masih lemas sekarang saja dia masih menompang tubuhnya yang sedang berdiri di pegangan kursi agar dirinya tidak jatuh terduduk lagi.

" Ba-ba-baikalah saya akan pergi,pe-permisih p-pak."ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menunduk agar wajah merah padamnya tak terlihat oleh sang bos. Dia pun pergi setelah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

" Huuh, gampang sekali aku mendapatkanya!" Katanya dengan senyum meremehkan.

" NEXT!" teriaknya menyuruh pemndaftar berikutya.

" Permisi." terdengar saura berat yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Mendengar suara itu kepribadian naruto tidak tinggal diam saja.

" Tidak, kau tidak di terima!"Teriaknya langsung,karena mengetahui jenis kelamin makhluk didepannya itu.

" Tapi pak, bapak bahkan belum meng-interview saya."Protes pria itu yang kini berdiri di depan meja sang CEO.

" Jika aku bilang tidak yah tidak!."Suara bariton itu terdengar meninggi yang labih tepatnya membentak.

" Anda tidak bisa seperti it-"

BRAAK

Suara gebrakkan meja yang membuat ucapan pria itu terpotong karena kaget dan menoleh pada tangan tan sang pelaku yang mengebrak meja tersebut. Dengan gerakan patah-patah pria itu membranikan diri menatap sang bos, tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuat nyalinya ciut.

" Aku tidak menerima pembantahan!" Naruto pun maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati pria yang melamar kerja di tempatnya tersebut dan membuat pria itu mundur hingga akhirnya dia terpojok di sebuah dinding besar.

"Jika kau masih membantah..." Naruto sengaja mengayunkan kata-katanya.

DUAGGHH

Pria berambut blond itu meninju dinding kokoh yang tepat di samping pria itu membuat dinding itu retak dan menjatuhkan retakan dinding kelantai, sedangkan sang korban terlihat pucat pasi dan mematung.

" Akan ku bunuh kau." ancamnya yang sempat di potongnya tadi, sekarang wajah naruto benar-benar sangat,sangat,sangat mata orange yang melotot yang mengeluarkan urat-urat matanya, dan taring yang keluar, naruto sekarang ini mirip dengan rubah membuat nyali orang yang melihatnya seketika menciut.

Tanpa basa-basi pria itu berlari keluar dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kaki yang sudah gemetaran sedari tadi. Pria itu keluar dengan wajah pucat membuat orang yang melihat bertanya-tanya.

" Huh, akhirnya pergi juga,NEXT!"Teriaknya sambil mengatur nafanya yang tadi terengah-engah menahan emosi yang meluap.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa dia menolak pria tadi?.itu karena ini adalah rencanya menerima setiap wanita cantik tak peduli bibit-bebet-bobotnya dan menolak para kaum adam meskipun IQ di luar batas normal sekali pun, rencana licik yang dipikirkannya dari awal pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru.

" Sumimasen."Terdengar suara lemah lembut membuat pria itu tenang dengan mata berbinar.

" Silahkan masuk!"Naruto mempersilhkan wanita itu masuk dengan suara yang lembut tidak seperti tadi.

Nampak seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan surai indigo yang panjang dan di biarkan tergerai indah tanpa ikat rambut yang mencapai pinggang ramping nya itu, dia tidak menghiasi wajah ayunya tapi dia menggunakan lip gloss pink rasa strawberry menghiasi bibir mungilnya, meskipun begitu wajahnya terlihat natural dan sangat,sangat cantik,aroma lavender pun keluar dari tubuh wanita itu. dia mengenakan high heels berwarna pink muda dan baju dengan paduan rok yang berwarna ungu muda selaras dengan manik lavendernya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mangap dengan mata yang membulat sempurna melihat wanita didepannya 'yaa ampun,apa dia dari kayangan' pikirnya.

" Maaf pak, ada yang salah." katanya berusaha menyadarkan bosnya yang menatapnya dengan kagum.

' Ya ampun suaranyaaa...indah sekali.'

" Pak!" Katanya lagi berusaha menyadarkan makhluk di depannya yang sekarang berpikiran mesum.

" Ehh,ah.. Siapa nama mu?"Tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang author yakin tidak gatal.

" Ahh..hajimemashite watashi Hyu-"ucapan wanita itu terputus karena pria bermata rubah tersebut.

" Kau diterima."katanya tanpa basa-basi.

" HAH! Anda yakin pak bahkan bapak belum meng-interview saya."ucapan bosnya itu sukses membuatnya membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna sehingga menampilkan lavender bak rembulan yang indah di malam hari.

" Hem,saya serius."Ucapnya meyakinkan wanita didepannya ini.

" Terima kasih pak."wanita itu tampak senang dan langsung menjabat tangan tan yang berada di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

.

" Arrghhh!"

" Pak,Daijoubu?"Tanya wanita itu penuh dengan nada khawatir tetap dengan memegang tangan tan tersebut.

" Hai, Daijoubu, KUSO...TEME, aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini akhh..." Erangnya kesakitan.

" Si-akkhh siapa na-nama mu?"Ucapnya sambil menahan rasa sakit.

" Hyuuga Hinata desu." jawabnya cepat dengan masih menggenggam erat tangan bosnya yang terasa sangat dingin.

" Oke,Hinata, Dengarkan ini dan tatap mataku!"Perintahnya sambil menggenggam balik tangan mungil itu.

" INGAT! ini Hinata, jika kau melihat orang yang sama seperti aku tapi dengan warna mata yang berbeda...INGAT! itu bukan aku. Tatap mataku dan lihat baik-baik warna mata ku. Ingat itu Hinata."

.

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

.

Pria itu membelalakan matanya tapi setelah itu matanya menutup secara perlahan dan lambat laun pun kepalanya ikut menunduk, Hinata yang melihat itu panik setengah mati, bagaimana tidak panik, pria itu seperti orang yang nyawanya baru di cabut tepat di depan mata gadis di depannya.

" P-pak."takut-takut hinata memanggil dengan menggoyangkan sedikit tangan yang masih dipegangnya itu.

' A-aduh bagaimana ini? A-aku pasti di kira pembunuh.' pikir Hinata yang sudah ngelantur kemana-mana.

Hinata hendak kabur dengan mengubur orang itu (kejaamm) tapi dia terhenti merasa genggaman tangan orang itu mengerat.

Pria itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya ke depan dengan mata yang masih tertutup, perlahan dia membuka kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata shapier nan indah itu. Tatapannya kosong, cahaya kehidupan pun tak tampak di mata shapiernya yang terlihat seperti langit yang sedang mendung.(Taukan klu anime lgi sedih,dihipnotis ato apa gitu pasti cahaya matanya hilang,nah seperti itu nauto)

Perlahan cahaya mucul di shapier indah naruto,hinata yang melihat itu seakan terhipnotis dengan mata yang sekarang terlihat cerah, secerah langit biru di luar.

Dia melihat kearah hinata membuat gadis didepanya yang entah mengapa merasa Doki-doki.

"Kau..." ucapnya gantung yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **Special tahnk's :**

 _LuluK-chan473,BrotherHeart,Salsabilla12,Andri4437,Uzumakisrhy,vi2NHL,Arie Hd,Dorothy9413_ _ **,**_ _Fushimi Yuuna,tsukihime4869,didiksaputra._

Minna NH-chan datang lagi. NH gak bakal ngomong banyak NH Cuma mau bilang terima kasih banyak untuk yang review aku senang banget kalian review fic abal2 gaje ini dan buat yang nge follow sama yang jadiin favorit terimakasih juga yahh. Baik aku mau transport dulu ke duniaku jaa nee~

Mohon reviewnya yah!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (a plan)

 **My Little Monster**

.

.

.

.

.

Pair : NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata. Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.

Don't like huh! Just close your eyes!

 **~Oo~My Little Monster~oO~**

 **Hinata pov**

' Aneh,warna matanya berubah

Dan mata itu seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada harapan untuk hidup disana. ' ucapku dalam hati.

Perlahan nampak cahaya di matanya

Shapiernya bertemu dengan Amesthyku.

Yah dia menoleh kearahku, aku seakan terhipnotis dengan mata shapiernya yang indah dan #err wajahnya terlihat tampan entah, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya.

DEG...DEG...DEG

' Kenapa? Ada apa dengan jantungku kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari orang ini? ' mataku masih saja menatap mata shapiernya yang menurutku indah wajahku serasa memanas dengan jantung yang berdebar tidak normal.

' Apa aku jatuh cinta? ' Tanyaku pada diriku yang telat mencerna arti dari semua debaran yang berdegup tidak normal ini.

" Kau..." Aku tersentak begitu dia membuka suaranya.

" Siapa?"

 ***End Hinata pov***

Bagai ditimpa batu besar Hinata merasakan sakit dihatinya mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut pria yang baru ia lihat.

' Aku baru saja mengenalkan diriku masa dia sudah lupa, setidak penting itu kah aku? '

Merasa tak ada respon dari wanita dihadapannya Naruto pun mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi." Kau siapa? "

" Hyu-Hyuga Hinata. " ucapnya sambil menunduk entah apa yang ia pikir kan.

" emmm pak bisa kah anda melepas tangan saya."Naruto pun melirik kearah tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan putih susu milik wanita itu, matanya terbelalak kaget dan segera melepas kan genggamannya, dia pun menggaruk tegukan yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

" Ba-baiklah Hinata-san untuk apa kau kesini? " Tanyanya canggung plus bingung tapi justru pertanyaannya lah yang membuat semua orang bingung.

" Loh? Saya kesini untuk interview dan anda bilang anda menerima saya."Jelasnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

" Inter- "Naruto terdiam sejenak, matanya terbelalak kearah Hinata, perlahan memori yang ia tidak ketahui datang seperti kepingan puzzel yang telah tercerai berai dan disatukan kembali. setelah kepingan itu tersusun dengan lengkap,yah Naruto mengingat semuanya dia mengingat ingatan seseorang yang tadi mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Naruto menunduk dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja ' Dasar, dia membuat semuanya kacau.' innernya keluar saat memikirkan kembali apa saja yang dilakukannya tadi.

Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri dari kusi kejayaannya hendak keluar, tapi dia menyadari masih ada satu makhluk hawa didalam rungannya dan pasti ada beratus makhluk lagi di luar sana untuk menunggu masa depan yang cerah bukan sebagai pengangguran.

" Baiklah Hinata-san tadi kau bilang aku menerimamu. "

" Ha'i."

" Kau bisa berkerja sekarang juga? "

Hinata agak ragu menjawab yang ini." Ha-ha'i." tapi dia tetap akan menjawab 'iya' meskipun harusnya hari ini banyak yang harus ia kerjakan dia tidak mau saja membuat kesan pertama yang aneh pada CEO perusahaannya yang akhirnya membuat dia menjadi pengangguran.

" Baiklah aku akan memberimu tugas setelah kau melaksanakan tugas ini terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya. Bisa kah kau suruh direktur perusahaan untuk menggantikan tugasku sekarang! "Titah nya langsung tanpa ingin menerima penolakan.

Dia pun memutar gagang pintu tapi kegiatannya terhenti karena sebuah panggilan dengan suara lemah lembut.

" Pak,ta-tapi bagaimana jika pak direktur tak pecaya jika bapak yang menyuruh saya? Saya kan baru bekerja disini pak." Tanya Hinata bingung.

" Berikan dia ini! " Naruto pun memberikan sebuah bungkus kecil bermerek yang biasa di makan anak kecil.

Hinata melongo melihat benda yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya ' apa-apa-an ini,ini sih malah membuat dia leeeebbiih tidak pecaya kepada ku.' inner Hinata bingung.

Naruto pun melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti dia memegang knop pintu tapi usahanya gagal lagi, yahh hal yang sama terulang lagi

" Ta-tapi pak saya tidak tau di mana letak kontor pak direktur? "Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

" Huft! "Naruto menghela nafas untuk menenangkan amarahnya untung saja pose Hinata berhasil membuat Naruto menahan amarahnya (good job Hinata teruskan pose mu).

" Hinata-san kan kau bisa menanyakan resepsionis di sini, baik lah aku pergi,apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan? " Tanyanya penuh dengan nada penekanan.

Hinata menggeleng cepat." Iie, arigatou gozaimasu."

Naruto pun berbalik dan memutar knop pintu tapi kegiatan itu terhenti yang ke-3 kalinya karena hal yang sama.

Naruto mulai naik pitam, " pak,bolekah saya setelah ini pulang? "Pertanyaan polos keluar dari bibir peach Hinata dia merinding saat meliahat Naruto memincingkan matanya tajam kearahnya.

" Hn,kau boleh pulang, dan satu lagi jangan tanya apa-apa setelah ini! "Titahnya segera setelah itu dia membuka knop pintu dan membantingnya secara keras.

BRUUK

Hinata kaget masih dengan wajah pucat karena melihat mata tajam yang di berikan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sumimasen. "

" Yah,ada yang bisa saya bantu? " uacap sang resepsionis ramah.

" Eto,ruangan pak direktur di mana yah mbak? "

" Oh, mbak dari sini belok kekanan setelah itu ada lift silahkan anda naik kelantai 3 dan setelah itu anda belok kearah kanan lurus saja ada pertigaan dan dari situ anda belok kekiri di situ ruangan pak direktur." Jelas nya PXL dan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

Tapi penjelasan itu malah mambuat mata Hinata berputar-putar pusing.

" Anda mengerti nonya. " tanya resepsionis itu.

" Ha'i aku mengerti." Hinata pun pergi kearah yang dijelaskan oleh resepsionis tadi.

Sesampainya ia disana, wanita itu ingin mengetuk pintu tapi keinginanya tertahan karena pintu itu sudah terbuka.

Nampak sosok pria dengan satu ikatan yang menjulang tinggi di belakang kepalanya bak nanas dengan wajah mengantuk dan mulut yang menganga lebar karena menguap pria itu menoleh merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya sedangkan yang ditengok gelagapan.

" P-pak bisa kah saya bertemu dengan pak direktur? "oh ayolah Hinata tidak kah kau melihat dia baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan diruangannya tidak ada orang lain selain dia. dengan kata lain dia lah sang direktur yang kau cari.

" Yah saya sendiri,ada apa? "

" Ba-bapak disuruh dengan pak- " ' shit,aku tidak tau nama CEO perusahaan ini. '.

" Dengan.." Shikamaru mengulang kata-kata yang diayun oleh Hinata.

" Pak CEO u-untuk segera menggantikan tu-tugasnya,da-dan dia memberikan a-anda ini." Hinata menyerah kan sebungkus permen kepada Shikamaru, nampak perempatan siku di kepala Shika.

' Damn! Narutoooooo. ' teriak inner Shikamaru.

" Baiklah kau boleh pergi! " Shikamaru langsung pergi tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata yang hendak menunduk untuk permisi.

" Wow,dia langsung percaya setelahku beri-permen. " Pikir Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap..Tap..Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor rumah sakit.

SRAKK

Pintu putih yang tak berdosa itu pun tiba-tiba terbuka secara kasar dan menampakan sosok astral dengan surai pirang...ehh tunggu dulu itu Naruto bukan makhluk astral, ok Author ulangi, dan menampakan sosok pria dengan surai pirang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

" NEEJII! " teriaknya langsung, tapi orang yang ia teriaki tidak ada hanya ada seorang suster yang menempel di dinding seperti cicak karena kaget dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menatap Naruto.

Naruto merasa bersalah karena membuat suster itu kaget seperti orang yang ke habisan oksigen.

" Gomen membuat anda kaget,bolehkah saya tau kemana dokter Neji pergi? " Dia pun meminta maaf atas kelakuannya dan tak lupa menanyakan keberadaan orang yang ia cari tersebut.

" Hufth. " suster itu menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus-ngelus dadannya yang terasa berpacu dengan kuat akibat kejutan yang untung saja suster itu tidak mempunyai riwayat sakit jantung, bisa kalian bayang kan jika dia memiliki penyakit jantung,entalah bayangkan sendiri (ye author kok tambah gaje).

" Dokter Neji sekarang sedang berada di taman."Jelas perawat itu SPJ (singkat,padat,dan jelas). Naruto pun langsung melesat ke taman yang di bicarakan perawat itu tak lupa ia berterima kasih dan meminta maaf berulang-ulang kali.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit menengok kesana kemari (wahh alamat nyanyi alamat palsu nih) akhirnya ia menemukan pria dengan rambut panjang terawat mengalah-ngalahi rambut wanita yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang dokter perempuan,

' Siapa pun kalau melihat Neji dari belakang pasti mengira Neji buakan pria tulen.' Pikir Naruto,dia pun berlari menghapiri Neji.

" Neejiii. " teriaknya yang kira-kira berjarak lima meter dari Neji.

Merasa namanya disebut Neji menoleh ke asal suara dengan raut wajah dingin seperi es kutub.

CKIITT

Kaget dengan raut wajah Neji, Naruto langsung menancapkan rem shingga sepatunya berdecit,

' Siapa pun yang melihat Neji dari depan pasti menarik ucapannya yang mengatakan kalau Neji bukan cowok tulen.' Batin Naruto sambil membelalakan matanya takut.

" Apa! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu? "Tanya Neji dingin.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu tentang kejadian aneh yang ku alami." Terlihat Naruto sekarang bercucuran keringat melihat wajah sangar yang di berikan Neji.

" Oh, nanti saja aku sibuk!" balas Neji tak peduli dengan Naruto, sepertinya Neji belum sadar.

' Apa-apaan dia, bukanya dia yang menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan kepadanya jika ada hal aneh yang terjadi padaku,bilang saja dia tidak ingin diganggu berbicara dengan dokter itu. Huh dasar, kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku pulang ke apartementku.'

Naruto berbalik sambil menendang-nendang batu yang tidak bersalah demi meluapkan rasa kesalnya.

" TUUUNGGUUU! " Terdengar teriakan dari Neji yang membuat manusia seketika tidak bisa mendengar. Tuh kan Neji baru sadar.

" Tadi kau bilang apa?,tadi kau bilang ingin memberitahuku tentang kejadiaan aneh yang kau alami, baiklah ayo ikut aku." masih dengan wajah cengo Naruto mengikuti Neji yang menarik tangannya kearah bangku taman.

" Baiklah ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu! " Printah Neji.

" Cih,tadi bilang sibuk, sekarang malah aku yang ditarik,aku tidak mau ttebayo! " Naruto berdecih sambil membuang muka sombong.

" Jika kau tidak menceritakannya aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu." ucap neji balas acuh.

Naruto terdiam masih dengan posisi membuang mukanya dia berpikir ' bagaimana jika aku kerasukan lagi? ' Akhirnya dia membuang egonya dan mentap Neji dengan tatapan memelas.

" Hey,ada apa dengan tatapan mu kau seperti kucing yang akan menangis." Naruto masih menatap Neji dengan memelas.

" Neeejjiii..hiks.. Bagaimana ini tadi a-aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan..hiks...ada yang mengandalikan tubuhku dia juga bisa berbicara denganku..hiks..." Neji menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jijik, bagaimana tidak, seorang 'cowok' menangis sambil terisak seperti perempuan, oh ya ampun Naruto kau membuat author malu.

' Tunggu tadi dia bilang ada yang mengambil alih tubuhnya?, tidak salah lagi ini pasti- ' pikiran Neji terputus karena tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak.

" Ahh, apa jangan-jangan aku..." Dia mengayunkan kata-katanya.

' Jangan-jangan Naruto tau dia mengidap penyakit apa? ' pikir Neji.

" Yah, Naruto kau mengidap- "

" Neji pasti aku...

kerasukan arwaaahhh, oh kamisama tolong aku, Neji panggilkan dukun yang terkenal disini aku mohon Neji kau tid- "

PLTAAAK

Neji menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras dan mengusapkan kepalan tangannya di kepala Naruto sampai sang korban merasakan panas di kepalanya.

" Itta, Neji apa yang kau lakukan sakit ttebayo! "

" Kadang aku berpikir bagaimana bisa kau menjadi CEO sedangkan otakmu saja seperti ini, aku sekarang tau apa penyakit mu yang jelas itu-"

" Aku kerasukankan Neji. "

" Diamlah,aku belum selesai menjelaskannya yang jelas itu 'BUKAN' kerasukan, penyakit mu itu adalah- "

" Jika bukan kerasukan apa penyakitku Neji."Naruto mengguncang pelan badan Neji.

" Penyakitmu adalah- "

" Oh,ayolah Neji jangan buat aku menunggu, cepat! katakan penyakitku apa, apa penyakitku parah?,atau penya- "

PLTAAK

Lagi kepala Naruto jadi sasaran empuk bogeman mentah Neji.

" Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya sedangkan dari tadi kau memotong pembicaraanku, sekali lagi kau memotong pembicaraanku akanku jahit mulut mu, dan ku ambil organ tubuhmu setelah itu kujual, dan tubuhmu akan ku buang ke lubang buaya."Ancam Neji dengan memincingkan matanya tajam ke arah Naruto,sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bisa menunduk dengan badan membeku.

" Hah! Kau mengidap penyakit kepribadian ganda. "Jelas Neji dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar jelas.

" AAPAA! "Naruto melongo ke arah Neji

" Kau tidak usah kaget seperti itu."

" Nejii, aku mengidap kepribadian ganda? "Ucap Naruto dengan wajah kaget seolah mengetahui apa yang ia derita.

" Ya,kepribadian ganda."

" Etto,apa itu kepribadian ganda? " Seketika wajahnya berubah seperti orang bodoh.

PLTAAAK

Lagi kepala Naruto di jitak oleh Neji, sekarang Naruto mempunyai tiga benjolan menumpuk di kepalanya.

" Ku kira kau tau ternyata aku tertipu dengan ekspresi sok tau mu itu, baiklah kepribadian ganda adalah salah satu penyakit langka di dunia ini,yang membuat penderitanya memiliki dua sifat pribadi bahkan ada yang lebih. Dan dia bisa mengendalikan tubuh penderitanya sedangkan si penderita kehilangan ini penyakit langka yang hanya sedikit orang yang menderita penyakit ini didunia ini, aku ingin menjadi dokter pribadimu untuk penelitianku tentang penyakit ini. Bagaimana? "

" Tentu saja aku mau ttebayo! Tapi sepertinya aku hanya dijdikan eksperimen buat mu."

" Aku hanya meneliti bagaimana cara sembuh dari penyakit ini, karena sejauh ini belum ada obat untuk penyakit ini. "

" A-apa tadi yang kau bi-bilang t-ttebayo!" Naruto mentap Neji dengan tatapan horor.

" Tenanglah Naruto aku pernah mendengar ada yang sembuh dan aku tau bagaimana caranya, katanya kepribadian itu datang karena dia ingin mewujudkan sesuatu keinginannya yang belum tercapai dan jika sudah tercapai dia akan menghilang dengan sendirinya." jelas Neji seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

" Tunggu dulu Naruto, bukankah tadi kau bilang kau kehilangan kesadaranmu, bagaimana kau bisa kembali? "

" Etoo,seingatku kepalaku terasa sakit dan ada seorang kariawan wanita menggenggam tanganku dan setelah itu sakit itu malah menjalar keseluruh tubuhku dan aku mendengar sesorang berbicara kepadaku tapi setelah itu pandanganku gelap dan akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran setelah aku sadar aku menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang melamar kerja di perusahaanku. "

" Singkatnya, jika kau memegang tangan wanita kepribadianmu akan muncul, dan ketika kau memegang tangan wanita untuk ke-2 kalinya kau akan kembali, apakah seperti itu? "

" Hemm..sepertinya tidak seperti itu Neji karena setelah tangan ku ditarik oleh wanita itu kesadaranku hilang dan setelah itu aku memegang banyak wanita tapi tidak satupun dari wanita yang kupegang tanganya membuat aku kembali tapi anehnya hanya wanita itu yang bisa membuatku kembali. " Naruto tampak berfikir.

" Bagaimana kau tau kalau kau memegang tangan wanita sedangkan kau saja tidak sadar? "

" Entah lah hanya saja aku mengingat apa saja yang tidak ku lakukan, itu berarti ingatn itu adalah ingatan kepribadianku kan Neji."

" Yahh, jika kau bilang seperti itu mungkin saja iya, dan sepertinya gadis yang membuatmu kembali itu ada hubunganya dengan keinginan kepribadian mu itu. Dan berdasarkan penelitianku kau sepertinya tidak boleh berada jauh dari dia."

" Bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak jauh dari dia? "

" Tenang aku mempunyai sebuah rencana,begini caranya... "

Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa mendengar rencana yang Neji rencanakan.

Nampak Neji dan Naruto berbisik merencanakan sesuatu nampak sangat penting dan licik semua itu terlihat jelas di wajah mereka yang menampakan smark devile.

" Tapi Neji tidak kah itu seperti aku menculiknya apa lagi di apartementku? "

" Tidak, dia pasti sudah minta izin pada orang tuanya, jadi bagaimana rencanaku? "

Naruto menatap mata lavender Neji dia nampak berpikir ' sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata yang sama seperti Neji dan Hyuga itu kan marga keluarga Neji aku juga merasa pernah mendengarnya,hemmm dimana yah, OH itu dia! ' mata Naruto membulat sempurna kala mendapat ingatannya.

" Neji kau sangat mirip dengan-"

" NEJI! "Teriak gadis dengan cepol dua dan topi suster yang menghiasi rambut coklatnya, tidak salah lagi ia adalah seorang suster.

" Ada apa Tenten." Tenten di ketahui nama gadis itu menatap Neji dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Neji cepat ada kecelakaan mobil yang membuat pengendara mobil itu mengeluarkan banyak darah kau harus cepat mengoprasinya jika tidak dia akan meniggal! " jelasnya dengan wajah tegang.

" Apa tidak ada dokter lain, jadwal oprasiku sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu."

" Tidak ada Neji,dokter lain sedang menjalankan oprasi, ayolah Neji cepat kau tidak mau membiarkan pasienmu meninggalkan? "

" Baiklah, kau cepat siapkan ruang oprasi. " Neji menatap Naruto." Naruto ingat rencanaku." katanya sambil menjauh meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Neji dengan mulut menganga ingin megatakan sesuatu tapi sudah di potong oleh gadis bercepol tadi.

' Sudahlah melanjutkan ucapanku pun,tidak akan didengar Neji. '

Naruto pun bangkit dan menarik kebawah jas kerja yang ia pakai guna memandang mantap kearah depan dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa di artikan oleh siapa pun.

Dia pun berjalan dengan gagah kedepan dan jangan lupa senyumannya ehh tidak itu bukan senyuman itu lebih bisa disebut seringaian mengerikan yang terpati diwajah tampannya.

" Yosh! Rencana di mulai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Mohon reviewnya yah!.


	4. Chapter 4 (what is you'r answer)

Chapter 4 (what's you'r answer)

 **My Little Monster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author:NH-Chan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata,AU,OOC,bikin muntah Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like huh!, Just close you'r eyes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Oo~My Little Monster~oO~**

 **Hinata pov**

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhku di ranjang sederhana yang kumiliki "hah! Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku yang menumpuk." aku memejamkan mata lavenderku, rencananya sih ingin tidur tapiiii...!

 _Drreettt...drrreettt...drreettt_

Smartphoneku bergetar membuatku menampilkan kembali lavenderku 'bisakah aku beristirahat sebentar saja.' Gumamku, aku mengambil Hp ku yang terletak di atas nakas. Aku meihat sekilas tidak ada nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku hanya ada sebuah Nomor yang tidak di kenal dan aku yakin itu hanya orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan karena aku sendiri seperti itu hihihihi. Aku menggeser tombol merah dan meletakkan smartphoneku di samping bantal yang ku tiduri.

 _Ting!_

"Demi om mikio ikemoto yang membuat semua gambar Naruto jadi aneh,tidak bisakah aku tidur sebentar?"

Aku megambil ponselku dan membuka isi pesan yang tidak di ketahui dari siapa,sepertinya ini nomor yang menelpon ku tadi.

 **NO:085XXXXX...**

HYUGA HINATA jika kau tidak mengangkat telphonku, akanku pastikan besok kau akan menjadi pengangguran.

Salam hangat

CEO Uzumaki crop

Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat pesan terakhir yang ku baca tak lama ponselku bergetar lagi.

 _Drrttt_

Dengan kecepatan kilat aku menggeser tombol hijau di ponselku.

"Moshi-moshi Hinata-san?"

"Ha'i dengan saya sendiri."

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

Skakmat dah lo.. Tidak mungkinkan aku bilang 'karena aku kira bapak adalah orang iseng!' Aku yakin jika aku menjawab seperti itu aku di PHK didepan kantor. Aku memutar bola mataku untuk mencari alasan tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan ringan bagi sebagian orang tapi tidak bagiku,

AHA aku punya ide!

"Ah maaf pak tadi adik saya sedang main HP saya, dan dia tidak sengaja menggeser tombol merah di ponsel saya." Tidak ada jawaban di sebrang sana yang membuatku berkeringat dingin seperti lagi di introgasi.

"Ohh begitu baiklah" 'huft' aku menghela nafas lega mendengar jawbannya tapi itu hanya sementara...

"Hyuga Hinata datanglah ke cafe island cofe dijalan senju 2, dalam waktu 5 menit di mulai dari sekarang..."

 _Tuuuttt..tuuttt_

 ***End Hinata pov***

 _Tuutt..tuuttt_

Begitu telpon diputuskan, Hinata masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

1 detik...

2 detik...

 _Ting!_

Tanda bahawa sebuah pesan masuk. Hinata membuka pesannya dan membaca secara seksama. Matanya membulat menampilkan utuh bola matanya, dia segera berlari handphone nya dibiarkan begitu saja di kasur.

 **NO:085XXXXX**

Jika kau Terlambat see...dee...tiiik saja. Kau ku pecat.

Salam hangat,

CEO Uzumaki crop. ;)

(Oh lihat emoticon itu)

Begitulah isi pesan yang membuat Hinata lari terbirit-birit,entah phobia apa yang dideritanya? Setiap mendengar atau melihat kata pecat, seketika itu juga otaknya berjalan encer.

"Tadaima!" Salam Neji ketika pulang.

3 detik...berlalu tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan Tidak ada respon didalam . Aneh? Tentu saja karena biasanya setiap kali Neji pulang selalu ada sang adik yang menyambutnya sambil berkata 'okaeri Neji-nii' tapi kali ini dia dibiarkan menunggu didepan pintu dan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari-lari.

Neji pun melayani dirinya sendiri dengan cara membuka pintu yang tertutup itu. Di dalam ia di kejutkan dengan Hinata yang berlari-lari tidak jelas.

"Hinata kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu?"

"Oh Neji-nii okaeri, oh yah neji-nii mana kunci motor ninja mu?"

"Ini, memangnya Kenapa?" Kata Neji sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kunci motornya.

"Aku ingin meminjamnya!"

"Tidak kau tidak bole-"

 _SEETTT_

Dalam sekali tarikan kunci itu sudah berpindah ketangan Hinata. Gadis itu berlari menuju motor ninja warna merah milik Neji dia memakai helem yang ter-gantung di kaca spion. Sedangkan Neji? Dia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, tak biasanya kunci motor yang berada ditangannya di rebut orang dengan mudah,apa lagi itu Hinata, adiknya yang lemah lembut itu.

' ternyata selama ini Hinata menyimpan tenaga dalamnya.' Pikir Neji.

 _BRUMM...BRUMM...NGENGNGGGG.._

Neji tersadar dari lamunanya dia segera keluar rumah untuk mendatangi Hinata tapi tak disangka Hinata sudah menghilang dibelokan yang berjarak sekitar 330 meter dari rumahnya wow Neji tercengang, kemana sifat anggun Hinata? Dia bahkan mengendarai motor 'ninja' dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Tak sadarkah dirimu Neji, kau yang membuat adikmu menjadi seperti itu karena rencanamu sendiri. Neji pun melangkah masuk kerumahnya dan menutup pintu.

Sementara itu tokoh utama wanita kita...

 _NGEENGG...TIIITTT...NGEENGG...TIITIITT_

Tak henti-hentinya wanita itu memencet klakson motornya, dia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan diluar batas normal,yah Hinata saat ini sebelas,dua belas sama Valentino Rossi.

'Ayolah cepat! tinggal 3 menit lagi' WHAT author tercengang Hinata baru mengendarai motor selama 2 menit dan sekarang dia sudah hampir sampai ketempat tujuannya, dan sekarang author semakin yakin dia akan menang dikejuaraan balapan motor sedunia.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai ke kafe itu dalam waktu 4 menit lewat 37 detik, dia segera masuk tanpa peduli penampilannya yang sudah acak-acakan karena ada acara perlombaan yang hanya dia pesertanya.

Dia langsung mencari atasan yang menurutnya menyebalkan, entahlah karena dia juga suka degan atasannya itu. Mungkin antara cinta dan benci (ganti judul aja thor sekalian.).

Matanya berputar ke segala penjuru ruangan dan akhirnya dia menemukan pria yang ia yakini bosnya itu tengah melambai kearahnya. Dia pun menuju tempat itu.

"Wow,kau cepat juga."

"Hosh...hosh..hosh" dia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat terpaksa dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Di balik senyumnya ternyata ada sumpah serapah yang ditunjukan kepada bos tercintanya hanya kamisama dan kalian para reader yang tau,' ini semua gara-gara kau kepala dureeen! ' ucap inner Hinata.

" Baiklah silahkan duduk! " Hinata mengikuti printah Naruto untuk duduk.

"Jadi...ada apa bapak memanggil saya?"Tanyanya langsung tanpa ingin basa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kau besok harus sudah bekerja" jawabnya santai sambil menyeruput jus jeruk yang sudah dipesanya tadi.

'Jangan bilang aku disuruh kesini dalam waktu 5 menit hanya untuk memberitahuku hal yang sudah ku ke tahui?.' Gumam Hinata dengan tatapan datar

'golok mana golok aku ingin membunuh pria ini sekarang juga!' Pria itu terus saja meminum jusnya tanpa menyadari aura hitam yang menyebar disekitarnya.

"Tapi..."Pria itu menggantungkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba wajah pria itu berubah menjadi serius dan tentu saja ketampanannya juga bertambah, Hinata menunduk dengan wajah bersemu merah,dia mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin mencari golok tadi.

"Aku ingin kau jadi sekertaris dan asisten pribadiku."

"HAH?"

"Iya kau maukan?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dia berpikir.'Aku sih mau saja, tapi bagaimana nasib sekertaris lamanya?'

"Tapi bagaimana sekertarismu yang sekarang?" Dia pun menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Entahlah,mungkin akanku buang." jawabnya sekenanya.

' Tidak aku bukan orang yang sejahat itu, mengambil posisi orang yang sudah berusaha keras selama bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan posisi itu, tidak aku tidak mau, aku...aku bahkan belum bekerja disana sedangkan dia-dia pasti sudah bertahun-tahun dengan susah payah untuk mendapatkannya.'

'Tidak, saya tidak mau pak, saya tidak ingin mengambil hak sekertaris bapak yang bahkan berkerja keras demi mendapatkan gelar itu.' Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan salut 'sebaik itukah Hinata' pikirnya saat ini karena biasanya orang tidak peduli dengan orang lain dalam posisi merebut gelar, bahkan biasanya ada yang bermain curang, tapi Hinata dia memikirkan usaha dan kerja keras orang lain.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai Hinata pun berdiri. "Jika hanya ini yang anda ingin katakan saya permisih pak."Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat berfikir sambil menunduk.

"5 kali lipat." teriak pemuda itu membuat Hinata yang sudah berjalan 6 meter dari meja itu pun berhenti.

'Apa maksudnya 5 kali lipat?'Pikir Hinata.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Hinata yang berdiri mematung memunggunginya. Dia memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan memutarnya agar berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku akan menaikan gajihmu lima kali lipat." Lanjutnya lagi, Hinata mendongakan kepalanya keatas agar dapat melihat wajah bosnya yang notabene lebih tinggi darinya.

"A-"Naruto memotong pembicaraan Hinata dengan cara menaroh telunjuknya dibibir peach Hinata

"Aku ingin kau menjawabnya besok, di tempat dan jam yang sama. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku nee HI-NA-TA-Chan" dia pun mengedipkan satu matanya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung dengan wajah merah padam karena malu.

"Da-dasar."

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto pov**

Aku berjalan keluar meninggalkan dia yang masih menuju ke arah parkiran yang menyembunyikan mobil sport mewahku. Aku melaju di jalanan sambil tersenyum, entah dari tadi aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman ini.'Ku kira aku akan berubah jika menyentuhnya ternyata tidak.'Gumamku,

'dia boleh juga'.

 ***End Naruto Pov***

 **The Next Day.**

Di sebuah cafe di tokyo terdapat dua orang berbeda genre yang saling menatap. Yang cowok menatap dengan yakin,sedangkan sang gadis menatap dengan hati yang penuh bimbang.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

Wahh akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga, maaf yah NH bru ngetik segini, habisnya NH bener-bener ngga mood untuk nulis, tapi setiap baca review-an kalian semangat aku kembali lagi dan akhirnya selesai meskipun tambah ngawurr.

 **Sedikit bocoran: di chap ini baru sebagian dari rencananya, rencana sebenarnya ada di syarat kerja sama yang akan di TTD oleh Hinata, stay read yah!**

 **Special tahnk's :**

 _LuluK-chan473, BrotherHeart, Salsabilla12, Andri4437,Uzumakisrhy, vi2NHL,_

 _Arie Hd, Dorothy9413_ _ **,**_ _Fushimi Yuuna, tsukihime4869, didiksaputra, Nao Vermillion, dedek dwipayana 2, sellameilia, afika chia, Neko no Kitsune, Aan817, Etrama D Raizel, Nafika piko, law03_

Review kalian NH balas di PM, ok ;)

Mohon Review yah!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (New Live)

 **My Little Monster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author:NH-Chan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata,AU,OOC,bikin muntah Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like huh!, Just close you'r eyes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Oo~My Little Monster~oO~**

Seorang wanita berlari tergesa-gesa untuk mencapai pintu cafe yang tertutup rapat, dia membukanya dan segera mencari sesosok makhluk pirang dengan kepala bak durian itu, 'hah! Tenyata dia belum datang.' gumamnya setelah indra penglihatannya tidak menemukan sosok tersebut.

"Yokatta!" Uacapan syukur yang ditunjukan untuk kamisama.

"Apanya yang yokatta?" Dia pun dikejutkan dengan suara bariton yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya tersebut, oh itu dia, orang yang dia syukuri belum datang kini berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"A-ah tidak ada." Ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda.

Pria itu berjalan kearah meja yang sudah di pesannya dan diikuti oleh gadis bersurai indigo dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau berjalan di belakangku?"

"E-eh e-etto" tanpa aba-aba pria itu menggenggam tangan wanita itu untuk berjalan disampingnya, tanpa ia sadari efeknya bagi gadis itu begitu besar, lihat saja wajah wanita itu sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hinata tidak berani menoleh kesamping, dia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya dan membiarkan Naruto menggiringnya kearah meja.

Suasana begitu sepi di cafe seolah tau apa yang dirasakan wanita itu, tegang? tentu saja dia bahkan belum tau apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Pertanyaan yang ditakuti oleh Hinata pun akhirnya keluar,bahkan Naruto tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakanya, sepertinya memang hanya itu tujuan Naruto.

"..." Hinata hanya diam,bingung ingin menjawab apa, memang sih dia diberikan waktu sehari untuk berfikir tapi seharian kemarin dia tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir.

Kemaren setelah pulang dari cafe, Neji mengomelinya dan berkata bahwa "kau tidak boleh membawa motor ninja seperti itu!" Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh, setelah itu dia harus membuat makan malam untuk keluarga. Dia pun makan bersama keluarga tercintanya sehabis itu dia kelelahan dan akhirnya tidur dengan perut kenyang, paginya ia harus membuat sarapan dan segera pergi bekerja karena hampir telat, di kantor dia disibukan dengan kertas yang menumpuk sehingga sekarang dia tidak tau ingin menjawab apa.

"Jadi.." Pria itu mengulangi kata-katanya.

'Bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku jawab?, apa aku terima saja yah? dengan gajih sebanyak itu aku bisa membantu keluargaku, tapi jika aku terima bagaimana dengan nasib sekertais lamanya? ' Sebenarnya sih Hinata mau saja menerimanya tapi mengingat kerja keras sang sekertaris untuk mendapatkan posisi tersebut membuat Hinata merasa iba.

"Jadi bagaimana?"Ucapnya lagi untuk menyadarkan wanita didepannya ini.

"..."

SYUNGG~

Lagi-lagi hanya angin yang menjawab pertanyaanya.

CUKUP! Naruto mulai geram dengan sifat Hinata yang satu ini, dia kan hanya tinggal menjawab YES or NO, hhemm author meragukan untuk pilihan NO sepertinya dikamus Naruto tidak ada kata NO jika dia menginginkan sesuatu,dia pasti mendapatkannya.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab akanku pecat kau!" Mendengar kata 'pecat' (yahh kalian tau lah) Hinata langsung menegakan kepalanya menatap shapier Naruto Dengan ekspresi kaget tampak jelas diwajah ayunya, badannya pun menegang.

'Hahaha, senang sekali menggodanya.' Naruto merasa terhibur melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

"TI-TIDAK." Jawab Hinata spontan karena kaget, (tuh kan otaknya jadi encer).

sungguh Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini,sepertinya mengerjai Hinata menjadi hobby baru buat Naruto.

"Tidak, sa-saya menolak untuk menjadi sekertaris bapak." Untung saja jawaban spontan Hinata memang yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang.

"Yakiinnn?" Ucap Naruto yang ingin meruntuhkan keyakinan Hinata.

"Ya,saya yakin." Jawabnya mantap. Naruto menyeringai

"Mou...mou sayang sekali padahal aku ingin kau menjadi asisten pribadiku dan tidak menjadikanmu sekertarisku."Kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa.

Hinata terbelalak 'apa dia bilang? Jadi asisten pribadinya saja? Dan bagaimana tentang sekertaris?'

"Pak tadi anda bilang tidak menjadi sekertaris?"Tanyanya untuk meyakinkan diri.

Naruto menyeringai 'sepertinya aku mendapatkan umpananku' gumamnya.

"Iya, kau hanya menjadi asisten pribadiku,dan gajihmu? Jangan khawatir, seperti janjiku aku akan menaikan 5 kali lipat. Apa kau berubah pikiran?"Naruto tersenyum merasa targetnya akan memakan umpannya

Hinata menunduk berfikir sejenak.'Apa aku harus menerimanya?, oh tidak mungkin, aku sudah menolaknya tadi,tapi jika aku menerimanya... Oh tidak tidak aku sudah menolaknya malu sekali aku jika tiba-tiba aku menerimanya kesannya aku seperti anak kecil yang mudah dibujuk.'

"Sa-sa-saya te-tetap ti-tidak ma-mau" 'oh shit, betapa susahnya mengeluarkan suara ketika itu berbeda dengan hatimu.'

"Yakin?"

"I-i-iya" jawab Hinata ragu.

"Ah, serpertinya kau ragu degan jawabanmu, baiklah sekali lagi aku tanya, apa kau berubah fikiran?" Hinata menunduk masih berfikir 'ini kesempataan terakhir buat dirinya,apa yang harus ia jawab?'.

"Dalam hitungan ke-3 kau tidak menjawab akanku pecat kau!."

"Satu, du-"

"YA,SAYA MAU" Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan, 'oh ya ampun kenapa denganku, setiap mendengar kata 'pecat' aku langsung mengeluarkan isi di hatiku ,itu bukan sekali bahkan itu dua kali, apa aku di hipnotis yah?'

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah menerimanya silahkan tanda tangan disyarat kerja sama ini" 'mission success' inner Naruto berteriak,yap Naruto berhasil mendapatkan targetnya.

"Ta-tapi tadi saya kaget jadi jawab seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengejutkanmu!" Jawab Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Ta-tapi itu jawaban spontan saya, jadi saya tidak sengaja menjawab itu." Balas Hinata tidak mau kalah juga.

"Tidak,tidak bisa, jawaban yang sudah disepakati oleh kedua belah pihak tidak bisa ditarik kembali!."

Hinata memandang Naruto geram, sebelum akhirnya dia menunduk,memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas untuk mengurangi emosi yang bergejolak didalam dirinya. 'Sudah lah, toh lagi pula itu tak merugikan bagiku.' Gumam Hinata menyerah.

Akhinya dia mengambil dua lembar Kertas dan sebatang pulpen yang di sodorkan oleh Naruto.

"Pak,saya tidak menjadi sekertaris bapak kan?"Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ya ampun, apa ucapanku kurang jelas nona,apa perluku ulangi lagi?"

"Tidak perlu"

Hinata pun tanpa pikir panjang menandatangani kertas tepat dibawah pojok kanan kertas karena yang dipojok kiri sudah ditangani oleh Naruto, yang membingungkan sekarang, kenapa ada dua lembar kertas?.

"Pak kenapa ada dua lembar kertas?"

"Tentu saja untuk mu satu dan aku satu, dan pastinya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau merobeknya setidaknya masih ada punyaku sebagai bukti."

"Tapi pak jika punya bapak robek dan punya saya robek? Itu berarti kontrak kita batalkan?"

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan kertas itu robek, kalu perlu saya akan laminating agar tidak basah oh atau aku masukan berangkas saja yah?" Hinata dibuat sweat drop oleh Naruto 'sepenting itukah kertasnya?' Pikir Hinata.

Hinata menyerahkan kertas yang sudah ia tanda tangani kepada Naruto dan satu lagi ia simpan dalam tas.

"Kau tidak ingin membacanya?"

"Tidak,saya akan baca dirumah." Hinata mengambil coffe vanilla latte yang sudah ia pesan tadi dan menyeruputnya dengan nikmat,setelah itu ia taruh kembali.

"Ok,baguslah kalau begitu." 'baguslah?' Hinata dibuat curiga dengan perkataan Naruto. Apa isinya yah?, tapi kecurigaan itu lenyap karena tiba-tiba bunyi handphone yang berdering.

Drrtttt...drrrttt...drrrttt

mereka pun secara bersamaan merogoh saku untuk mencari HP yang berdering,dan ternyata handphone itu milik Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"..."

"Ah pantas saja, lain kali telphon saja aku, aku jarang membuka pesan."

"..."

"Ya,ya,kapan rapatnya di mulai?"

"..."

"40 menit lagi! Tidak bisa kah kau saja yang menghadirinya Shika?"

"..."

"Yah,yah baiklah aku akan segera kesana!"

"...-"

Tuuutt...tuuuttt...tuuuttt

Naruto memutuskan telephon secara sepihak dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"Baiklah, nona sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, sampai bertemu lagi nona."

"Oh yah!, satu lagi kau tidak usah berbicara seformal itu bila diluar kantor OK, ja mata~"

Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap pungung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah!" Hinata menghela nafas lega karena urusannya telah selesai (yakin sudah selesai).

Sekarang ia berada dirumahnya sedang melepaskan penat di kasurnya.

 _Ting!_

Sebuah pesan masuk di smartphone yang ia miliki. Tangannya bergerak mengambil handphone yang terletak diatas Nakas,dan dengan lincah jarinya menyentuh layar smartphonenya.

FROM: CEO

 _Ah Hinata aku lupa sesuatu, aku akan mengirim orangku kerumahmu untuk membatu membereskan barang2 mu. Aku juga akan menjemputmu nanti._

'Hah? Untuk apa?' Gumam Hinata sambil menghentikan bacaanya, dia pun lanjut membaca pesan yang menurutnya ambigu.

 _Jika kau bertanya_ _'_ _untuk apa?_ _'_ _Sepertiya kau belum membaca persyaratan kita, silahkan nona baca NO._ _2_ _di persyaratan kita._

Hinata langsung berlari mencari kertas yang ber-isi persyaratan kerja samanya, di setiap persyaratan yang ia baca keningnya pasti berkerut dan sekali-kali dia menggerutu.

"WHAT THE HELL..." Teriaknya begitu selesai membaca semua isi persyaratannya.

Ting..tong...ting..tong.

Merasa ada tamu dibawah Hinata segera turun meskipun dirinya masih shock dengan persyaratan yang sudah Ia tanda tangani.

CKLEK

"Apakah anda Hyuga Hinata?" Kata seorang laki-laki dengan jas yang rapi.

"Ya ,anda siapa?" Hinata menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Oh, Hajimemashite watashiwa Hajime desu, saya adalah orang yang disuruh oleh bos saya untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang anda."

'Secepat itu?,aku tidak mau ikut, tapi hey setidaknya dia memberiku pelayan perempuan, tidak mungkinkan cowok ini membantuku menyimpuni pakaianku? Oh tunggu itu bisa jadi alasanku untuk tidak ikut bersamanya.'

"Apakah ada pelayan wanita? Aku tidak mau jika cowok yang membantuku!" Titah Hinata sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Hemm..Hinata-sama kami tidak mempunyai pelayan wanita semejak bos saya memecat setiap pelayan wanita yang berkeraja dengannya." Tutur pelayan bernama Hajime, mengundang pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Mengapa dia memecatnya?"

"Soal itu kami tidak tau Hinata-sama."Hajime membungkuk dengan tangan kanan yang menempel didadanya, yah layaknya pelayan yang sedang menghormati majikannya

"Ah, aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin pelayan wanita bukan pria!"Bentak Hinata ngotot.

"Hinata-sama saya sudah diperintah oleh bos saya jika anda keras kepala saya akan memaksa masuk. Dimana kamar anda?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahunya."Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum mengejek mersa ia akan menang.

"Kalian! Cepat cari kamar wanita ini!"

"HA'I"

Hinata terkejut ternyata pelayan itu tidak sendiri dia membawa pasukan kurang lebih 20 orang, mereka memaksa masuk dan membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan yang ada di rumah sederhana itu. Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Hinata ketakutan, tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka mengubris ucapan Hinata

"Bos, saya menemukannya!" Teriak seorang berbadan tegap, besar dan tentu saja berotot dari lantai atas.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya!" Tanya Hajime dari lantai bawah.

"Belum, tapi disini ada nama nona itu!" 'Terkutuklah engkau Hinata, kenapa kau memberi nama didepan pintu kamarmu.'

"Baiklah, cepat bereskan barang-barangnya!" Printah. Hajime yang dijawab serempak oleh anak buahnya.

"Hinata kenapa banyak mobil..." Tanya Neji terayun sambil melihat kebelakang tapi setelah berbalik untuk melihat wajah adiknya betapa terkejutnya dia melihat keadaan rumah seperti kapal pecah.

"APA YANG TERJADI?" Teriaknya segera begitu melihat sekelompok orang. Menggeledah rumahnya.

"Huuuueeee... Neji-nii tolong akuuu, Neji-niii...hiks..hiks" Hinata berlari menghambur kepelukan Neji meminta perlindungan, padahal itu hanya sia-sia karena Neji sendirilah yang merencanakan ini meskipun Neji sendiri belum tau itu.

"Permisiiihhh!"Terdengar suara bariton dari arah pintu, membuat Neji dan Hinata menoleh secara berjamaah.

"Bos anda sudah datang."

"Woohhhoo! ada apa dengan rumah ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"Naruto menjererit Histeris.

Muncul perempat-an siku dikepala Hinata.'Ini semua karenamu duren.' Inner Hinata Neji, masih tercengang melihat cowok di ambang pintu itu.

"KAUU!" Triaknya segera setelah mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Neji-nii mengenalnya?" Tanya Hinata tapi tidak di hiraukan.

"Ah, Neji ternyata benar dugaanku kau adalah kakaknya." Ucap pria itu sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan nya.

"Jangan bilang-" Neji langsung mendekat kearah Naruto dan menyertnya agar menjauh dari tempat tadi.

"Jangan bilang kalau wanita itu-"seolah tau apa yang dikatakan Neji, Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Iya wanita itu adikmu,dia adikmu kan?" Tanya Naruto yang di balas teriakan dari Neji.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKAN AKU?!" Naruto menatap Neji horor.

"A-aku ma-mau memberi ta-tahumu ta-tapi ga-gadis be-bercepol dua itu me-memotong u-ucapanku"akhirnya selesai juga kalimat itu, bahkan gagap Naruto lebih parah dari Hinata.

"Dan apa-apaan itu, orang yang kau suruh?,membuat rumahku hancur seperti ini!" Ucapnya masih marah tapi setidaknya nadanya 'sedikit' rendah dari pada yang tadi, INGAT 'sedikit' bukan lebih.

"Ta-tapi ini semuakan rencanamu Neji"balas Naruto

Neji menunduk sambil memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, yah semuanya memang rencananya, tapi dia Tidak menyangka bahwa wanita itu adalah adiknya, jadi secara tidak langsung dia lah yang memulai semua ini.

"Baiklah Naruto aku akan meyakinkan adikku untuk mengikutimu, tapi awas kau berani macam-macam dengannya."

"Tenang saja Neji aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Tapi jika aku bisa menahannya." Katanya sambil menampakan senyum lima jarinya seketika senyuman itu luntur, kala melihat kilatan cahaya dari mata Neji.

"Be-bercanda." Ucapnya kikuk.

Neji pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa hambar, dia berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata bisa kita bicara."

"Ha'I, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Neji-nii" tanya Hinata.

"Ikutlah dengannya!" 'What apa aku tidak salah dengar?,Neji-nii menyuruhku ikut dengan dia, aku curiga apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi?, lagi pula kenapa mereka saling kenal?.'

"Neji-nii kenapa Neji-nii bisa mengenal bosku?"

"Dia adalah pasienku Hinata, apa dia belum memberitahumu apa yang dideritanya?" Tanya dibalas gelengan kepala dan gumaman dari Hinata.

"Pasti dia akan memberitahumu nanti."

'Hah dia mempunyai penyakit?,atau jangan-jangan dia menyuruhku ikut denganya untuk menikah denganku karena umurnya sudah tidak penjang jadi dia ingin memberikan pewaris sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia ini. Hiiiiiiii mengerikan' gumam Hinata sambil begidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak mau Neji-nii" tolak Hinata.

"Hinata, dia memiliki penyakit langka yang inginku teliti, jadi tolong kau ikut denganya."Ahh jika sudah seperti ini mana mungkin Hinata menolak, apalagi Neji memohon padanya.

"Baiklah Neji-nii."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melirik kearah luar jendela mobil, maniknya memperhatikan satu-persatu mobil yang telah ia lewati, sekali-kali dia membuka kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan tangannya.

Yah sekarang Hinata berada dalam mobil mewah milik Naruto, mereka menuju ke kediaman -tiba Hinata teringat, dia belum membereskan pakaiannya,tidak mungkinkan orang-orang Naruto yang membereskannya, secara mereka semua laki-laki sedangkan dia adalah perempuan yang berarti mempunyai pakain dalam wanita. 'Oh tidak bagaimana ini?' Pikirnya.

"P-pak!" Panggil Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sedang berkonsenterasi menyetir.

"Ah Hinata, aku kan sudah bilang tidak perlu seformal ini jika diluar kantor! Panggil saja Namaku ttebayo!"Katanya masih memandang kearah depan. Mungkin jika keadaan nya tidak seperti ini dia akan tertawa mendengar kata 'ttebayo' dari Naruto, tapi tidak saat ini.

"Ta-tapi pak-"

"AAA- aku tidak mau mendengar-AAA" kata Naruto sambil berteriak 'A' agar tidak mendengar Hinata.

"Paaaakk tapiii-"

"AAA aku tidak bisa mendengar AAA" Hinata mulai memandang Naruto geram.

"AKU TIDAK TAU NAMAMU, KEPALA DUREN!." Teriak Hinata yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Naruto tapi Hinata tidak takut dia malah membalas menatap tajam Naruto.

Mereka terus melempar tatapan menusuk seakan ada petir yang keluar dari mata mereka. Sedetik kemudian mereka secara bersama-an membuang muka dan mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah NONA Hinata, kali ini aku memaafkan mu, Namaku UZUMAKI NARUTO." Ucapnya penuh dengan Nada penekanan.

"Hah!" Hinata hanya menghela nafas, hilang sudah moodnya untuk menanya kan soal pakaiannya, dia akan menanyakannya nanti saja, saat ini dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua kejadian tak terduga yang ia alami, matanya pun terasa sangat berat, akhirnya dia tertidur lelap .

"eenghh.." Lenguh Hinata merasa tidurnya di ganggu.

Hinata pun membuka mata, ternyata tadi mobilnya melewati polisi tidur, tak lama mobil itu berhenti tepat disamping apartement mewah sangat mewah.

"Oh kau sudah bangun, kalau begitu ayo turun kita sudah sampai!"

Hinata akhirnya turun dari mobil itu, betapa terkejutnya dia tatkala melihat apartement mewah ini.

"Welcome to my castle Hinata-Hime."

Bagaimana kah kehidupan mereka berdua setelah tinggal bersama?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Omake

Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa mendengar rencana yang Neji rencanakan.

"Jadi begini,kau bilang dia kerja diperusahaanmukan?" Ucap Neji.

"Emm,memangnya kenapa?"

"Baguslah,itu akan memudahkan kita menjalankan rencana ini." Neji tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Naruto menatap bingung kearah Neji.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu?"

"Begini, kau minta dia untuk menjadi sekertaris dan asisten pribadimu, dan membuatnya untuk menyetujui syarat kerja sama antara kalian."

"Syarat seperti apa?"

"Itu terserah kau, tapi yang jelas disyarat itu kau harus membuat dia berkerja 24 jam yang berarti dia harus terus berada disampingmu dan tinggal bersamamu."

"Tapi,jika dia menolaknya setelah baca syarat itu?"

"Itu semua tergantung, jika dia membacanya tamatlah riwayatmu, tapi jika dia langsung menandatanganinya dan tidak membacanya kau beruntung."

"Aish kau ini, bukan kah kau yang merencanakannya?"

"Memang,tapi tidak mungkinkan aku semua yang merencanakannya, sisanya tergantung kau."

"Sepertinya itu sia-sia, jika aku beruntung dia akan menadatangani syaratnya tapi dia pasti akan membacanya dan langsung merobeknya sehingga kontrak itu akan batal."

"Kalau begitu buatlah dia menandatangani dua lembar kertas yang sama jadi jika dia merobeknya kau masih menyimpan cadangannya."

"Jika dia masih menolaknya?"

"Suruh orangmu untuk memaksanya!"mereka secara bersamaan menampakan smark devile.

" Tapi Neji tidak kah itu seperti aku menculiknya apa lagi di apartementku? "

" Tidak, dia pasti sudah minta izin pada orang tuanya, jadi bagaimana rencanaku? ". Dan begitulah rencana yang mereka rencanakan berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

Minna ketemu lagi sama saya, sorry telat up habisnya NH bingung mau nulis apa.

Menurut NH ini adalah chap yg paling gaje. Sdh gaje telat update lagi.. Mau diapain nih authornya #plakk.

 **A/N:** Oh yah NH lupa ngasih tau, cerita ini NH terinspirasi dari drama korea judulnya KILL ME HEAL ME, NH ngambil beberapa scene disana tapi sisanya murni dari otak NH sendiri kok, bagaimana nggak sama kan? Makasih yah buat Yeojachinguexo dan Bluekyuna sdh ingatin NH, NH senang deh, makasih buat kalian berdua :)

Ne minna! Ternyata setelah NH baca cerita NH di ffn ini, ada beberapa kata yang hilang, sdh gaje tambah gaje lgi gara2 kata2nya yang Hilang hedeehh setres NH #rasengan, biasanya NH langsung publish tanpa ngecek ada kata yang hilang ato kagak tapi chapter depan pasti deh NH cek lagi (y).

Oh yah! untuk Up date kilat, NH ngga bisa janji Coz NH masih kelas IX yang berarti akan di sibukan dengan yang namanya ujian, jadi NH harus belajar supaya masuk kesekolah impian NH dan pastinya supaya engga nyusahin ortu NH. Jdi mohon perhatiannya yaahh!

Balas review

LuluK-chan473

Hu'um! Hinata keren buaaangeettt *acungkan jempol*

Salsabilla12

Wkwkwk, benar nyangkut dimna yah sifat anggun Hinata, jawabannya ada di chap gaje ini hehehe :D

Uzumakisrhy

Hu'um, hina memang keren udah lanjut.

Hemm kurang tepat, jawabannya ada di chap gaje ini.

Yeojachinguexo

Iya NH ngambil scene itu dari drakor Kill me heal me, makasih sdh ingatin NH :), tapi ceritanya bedakan?

Sella Ameilia

Jawaabannya...ada di chap gaje ini, sdh lanjut kok.

Bluekyuna

Iya NH terinspirasi dari drakor Kill me heal me, maksih yah udah ngingatin NH, tpi bedakan ceritanya?, hikss.. Makasih keritik dan sarannya, NH akan lebih teliti lagi *acungkan jempol*

Mell chan 22

Ini sdh lnjut kok.

Josephine La Rose99

Hikss...hikss..hikss ada yang perhatin fic NH arigatou, kritik dan sarannya, pasti akan NH perhatikan *acungkan jari ala guru guy*

Maaf jika ada reaview yang belum NH balas *bungkuk 90 derajat*

Makasih buat yang reaview,nge-fav,dan ngefollow, NH terharu kalian sdh baca fic abal2 ini, thankyou verry muach mmmuuuuahh, love kalian semua.

Ok NH mau laanjut buat chap ke-6, jaa nee~ *kiss bye* #plakk


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (the secret monster in you'r body?)

 **My Little Monster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author:NH-Chan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata,AU,OOC,bikin muntah Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like huh!, Just close you'r eyes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Oo~My Little Monster~oO~**

"Welcome to my castle Hinata-hime" wOw Hinata tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Itu adalah rumah,tidak itu bukan rumah melainkan apartement yang sangaaaattt besar didepannya, bagaimana bisa ada apartement sebesar ini? Bahkan ini tak layak disebut apartement,ini lebih layak disebut istana, OH tidak tau kah anda? apa pun bisa dilakukan oleh CEO Uzumaki Crop ini.

Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terlihat tercengang,dia memencet angka pada tombol yang berada didepan pintu guna memasukan sandi untuk membuka istana eh ralat apartementnya.

TIT...TIIT...TIIT...TIIT CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sebagian ruangan yang berada didalam apartement tersebut.

"Hinata! Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disitu, ayo cepat kemari!" Teriak Naruto mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata.

"Ha-ha'i" Hinata setengah berlari mendekati Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri ditambah dengan gerakan slowmotion dan bayground yang berganti menjadi taman bunga dimana terdapat kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disekitarnya, oh dan jangan lupakan keringat yang terbang melayang seiring Hinata berlari dan dengan bantuan matahari keringat itu terlihat seperti berlian yang bersinar , dia terlihat sangat bahagia, tapi...

BRUKK

"Pfftt.. ".

Seketika gerakan lebay yang tadi dibuat Hinata lenyap begitu saja, itu dikarena kan Naruto menutup pintu tepat saat Hinata ingin memasuki apartement tersebut, membuat wajah Hinata sukses mencium pintu yang terbuat dari BESI dan BAJA, aww itu menyakitkan, lihat saja wajah Hinata saat ini,merah dengan air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"ITAAA, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menutup pintunya Hiks..sakit tau BAKA...Hikss!"Sungguh Naruto ingin tertawa sekarang, tapi mengingat dia akan tambah dimarahi oleh wanita didepannya ini dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Hanya saja emmmm ingin rasanya Naruto mencari karung untuk bisa mengarungi makhluk hawa yang terlihat sangaaatttt imut didepannya ini, mukanya yang memerah karena berciuman dengan pintu besinya, dengan wajah yang menahan sakit dan jangan lupa pipi yang dikembungkan karena kesal dengan ulah Naruto, membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Wa-wari! Tapi itu juga salah mu,dari tadi aku sudah memanggil namamu,tapi kau masih saja berlari dengan gaya lebaymu itu."

"Mou, kenapa kau menutup pintunya tiba-tiba,hikss... Hidung kyyu...hikkss." Hinata mengelus Hidungnya yang memerah, ah mungkin hidungnya sedikit nyungsep kedalam sekarang.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengelus hidungnya, dia Tersenyum tanpa sadar.'Kamisama,bagaimana bisa ada perempuan semanis ini'. Dia menggerakkan tangannya kearah Hinata dan...

PLUK

Naruto memeluk Hinata dan mengelus surai indigo milik Hinata dengan pelan, sedangkan Hinata yang diperlakukan manis seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam, dia shock, tapi bersandar didada bidang Naruto membuat Hinata merasa nyaman dan aroma citrus yang masuk kedalam indra penciumannya membuatnya lebih nyaman lagi, bahkan sakit yang diwajahnya pun hilang, yahh ini adalah obat yang paling manjur untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit.(Kyaa Naruto-kun peluk NH juga donk #plak)

"Baiklah,aku minta maaf, jadi hentikan tangisanmu itu!, hihihi kau seperti anak kecil tau!" Pria itu masih mengelus sayang surai indigo tersebut, sedangkan Hinata? Dia masih shock dan diam mematung.

1 detik..

2 detik..

'Tunggu... Tadi aku menangis karena hidungku sakit,lalu dia menarikku jadi sekarang...'.

BLUUSH

Wajah Hinata merah merata bahkan telinganya ikut memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dan melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap Hinata yang sedang tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Jadi...kau memaafkan aku" "ha-ha'i" gadis itu masih tertunduk, dia takut saja kalau dia pingsan gara-gara menatap Naruto,tapi ulah Hinata saat ini membuat Naruto geram.

"Hei! Tidak sopan tau,jika kau berbicara dengan lawan bicara mu, kau harus menatapnya!, bukan menunduk seperti itu." Dengan wajah yang masih merah, Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Naruto. Amesthy bertemu shapier, ohh ya ampun blue shapier Naruto benar-benar bisa menghipnotis Hinata.

Pria itu memiringkan kepala bingung, bingung saja kenapa wanita didepannya ini wajahnya merah sangat merah,apa karena menabrak pintu?, sepertinya tidak harusnya hidungnya saja yang ini, semuanya memerah, apa dia demam? Naruto mendekatkan wajah kearah Hinata dan menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Hinata agar bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata.

Wanita itu menatap shapier yang begitu dekat dengan manik lavendernya, dia bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas cowok didepannya,membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.'Oh kamisama kumohon jangan biarkan aku pingsan didepannya'. Kaki Hinata mulai lemas, matanya mulai tak fokus tapi-

"Tidak,kau tidak demam" Naruto mendorong Hinata hingga tubuh mungilnya mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia sudah berjalan didepan Hinata,tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Oi, Cepat ikut aku!" Hinata mematung ditempat, Hilang sudah debaran, dan wajah yang merona, kali ini wajahnya merah bukan karena malu, tapi karena kesal.

Setengah ikhlas Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto dan tentu saja dia menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Setelah sampai didepan pintu Hinata menatap Naruto tajam.

"Oi..Oi,ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?,apa kau masih marah dengan yang tadi?, oh,ayolah aku sudah minta maaf, kau tau kenapa aku menutup pintunya tiba-tiba,aku ingin memeberitahumu sandi rumahku karena aku pikir kita akan tinggal bersama. Tapi kau malah lari seperti anjing kelaparan." Jelasnya sambil melipat tangan sombong tapi dia segera menghentikannya, merasa aura Hitam menyebar di sekitarnya.

"APA KAU BILANG 'ANJING KELAPARAN'." Munculah perempatan siku dan tangan yang terkepal maju.

CTAK

"Itaaaa, akkh kakak dan adik sama saja. " Katanya sambil mengelus benjolan yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Jaa... perhatikan baik-baik tangan ku bergerak" Naruto memencet tombol yang berada didepanya.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka tapi segera ditutup kembali.

"Baiklah sekarang kau coba." Naruto mundur selangkah membiarkan Hinata untuk maju dan memencet tombol untuk memasukan sandi.

TIIT..TIT...TIIT..TIIT.

CKLEK

"Woow,ingatan mu hebat juga."Katanya sambil mengacak pelan surai indigo Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bisa tertunduk malu, dia lupa, kasus yang baru saja menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dikejutkan dengan kamar yang akan ia tiduri, kamarnya besar sangat besar mungkin lima kali lipat dari kamarnya sendiri. Apa kah benar ini apartement? Mengapa bisa ada apartement sebesar ini? Kira-kira itu yang ia pikirkan.

Hinata berjalan kearah lemari pakaian yang sangat besar, tadi dia sempat menanyakan perihal pakaian nya ke Naruto, dan dijawab "kau tidak perlu kembali untuk mengambilnya,aku sudah menyiapkan semua pakain dikamarmu." Begitulah katanya.

Hinata menggeser perlahan daun pintu lemari tersebut dan WoW pakaian didalamnya begitu lengkap, ada gaun untuk pesta,baju jalan, baju santai,tanktop,bahkan sampai bikini pun tersedia didalamnya, apa kah ini mall? Lengkap sekali pakaiannya. Tak lama,terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk, Hinata pun berjalan dan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau belum mengganti baju mu?, sebaiknya kau bergegas ini sudah waktunya makan malam aku akan menunggumu di meja makan." Kata pemuda blond tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah."

Lantas sesudahnya pemuda itu meninggalkan Hinata dan berjalan kearah ruang makan.

Hinata segera menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum memikirkan apa yang akan ia makan nanti, mungkin makanan eropa, atau makanan mewah yang selalu ia impikan, entahlah tapi jika dilihat dari apartement yang seluas ini, dan lemari yang terisi dengan berbagai macam baju yang lengkap,pasti dia akan memakan-makanan mewah, Hinata sangat tidak sabar akan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Lavendernya menatap tidak percaya kearah meja makan saat ini, ini benarkan? Apa yang ia lihat sekarang benarkan?.

"Oi, kenapa kau lama sekali, mie nya sampai mengembang karena kau terlalu lama!"

RAMEN! Apa ia melihat ramen saat ini, kemana makanan mewah yang tadi ia bayangkan, mengapa sekarang berubah menjadi mie dengan air panas yang dituangkan diatasnya, kemana makanan bergaya eropa itu pergi? Hinata mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto yang kini tengah menyantap ramen cup miliknya.

Kau tahu, semiskin-miskinnya Hinata dia tidak pernah memakan ramen,yah meskipun se-sekali dia memakannya,tapi dia memakannya mungkin setahun sekali bahkan kadang ia tidak pernah memakannya sama sekali, dia tau ramen tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika di konsumsi setiap hari.

Hinata menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak memasukan mie ramen ke mulutnya.

"Jangan dimakan!,ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan,apa kau memakannya setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja, karena hanya ini yang bisa ku masak."Ujarnya.

Hinata memincingkan mata. "Bukankah kau CEO?"Gadis itu mengacak pinggang masih dengan mata yang mengintimidasi. "Ya ampun,kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan?, aku adalah CEO Uzumaki crop."

"Lantas, apa yang membuat mu tidak menyuruh pembantu untuk memasak?,apa kau tidak memiliki uang?" Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu Hinata?, jelas-jelas dia yang memiliki apartement luas dengan fasilitas lengkap bahkan ini lebih dari kata lengkap.

"Huh!" Naruto menghela nafas frustasi. "Kau tahukan, aku adalah CEO Uzumaki crop yang memiliki kekayaan tak terhitung jumlahnya, so... soal uang, aku tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali."

"Ja,kenapa kau tak menyuruh pembantu untuk memasak?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kau belum tahu yah, aku sudah memecat semua pembantu perempuan disini."

"Kenapa kau memecatnya?" ini gawat! Hinata harus tau apa yang membuatnya memecat pembantu perempuannya, kau tau Hinata juga perempuan, yang berarti karirnya sedang terancam.

"Itu dia yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu,aku memecat mereka karena-"

KRUUYUUK

.

.

.

BLUSH

.

.

.

Naruto menatap kaget kearah Hinata yang kini menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.'Perut siaaalann!' Umpat Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiiinaataa, ayo kita pulang aku sudah capek" ucap manja pria bermata shapier itu sambil mendorong troli belanjaan yang sudah menumpuk.

"Tunggu sebentar,masih banyak yang harus dibeli." Katanya sambil memilih bahan makanan yang tersedia didepannya.

Yaahh,kalian tahu sendirilah dimana mereka saat ini. Setelah insiden alaram perut yang berbunyi Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk makan ramen, tapi Hinata bersih kukuh ingin memasak sendiri dan tentunya bukan ramen, dia menyuruh Naruto untuk berhenti memakannya setelah itu dia berjalan kearah dapur dan bergegas membuka lemari es dan apa yang ia temukan JRENG...JRENG, dia pun beralih ke lemari yang satu ke lemari lainnya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama hanya ada ramen cup didalamnya, dan itulah yang membuat mereka berakhir disupermarket saat ini.

"Ayolah Hinata aku sudah lapar,kenapa aku tak boleh memakan ramen?!." Pria itu memanyunkan bibir bawahnya hingga maju beberapa senti, dia terlihat sangat lucu seperti anak kecil.

"DAME! Naruto tidak boleh memakanya, Naruto sudah memakan itu setiap hari, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"Titahnya yang sukses membuat Naruto BiMoLi (Bibir Maju Lima centi).

Oh betapa sialnya dia saat ini, kemaren-kemaren dia boleh memakan ramen tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa memakannya, huuu jika seperti ini dia tidak akan bisa makan ramen sepuasnya, dia Harus mencari cara tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia kan tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari wanita yang kini berjalan didepannya. Naruto berfikir keras mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahannya,tak lama dia merasa ada yang memanggil namanya.

'Naruto' dia celingak celinguk tapi tak menemukan siapa-siapa kecuali Hinata.

'Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin memakanku' dia pun menoleh kekanan, jauh disuatu tempat, berjajar ramen cup yang tengah berbicara kepadanya minta dimakan.

'Naruto...Naruto' Naruto mulai tergoda, liurnya mulai mengalir perlahan.

"Kyaaa" pekik seseorang membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, tunggu itu bukan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, itu adalah Hinata!

Buru-buru ia mendekati Hinata."Hinata ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" "Wa-wanita itu merampas tasku." Naruto melirk kearah telunjuk Hinata dan menemukan wanita yang sudah jauh berlari dan sesekali menoleh kearah mereka.

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" Naruto berlari cepat,sangat cepat bahkan sekarang dia sudah Hampir mendekati pencuri tersebut, jangan remeh kan Naruto, biar gitu-gitu dia selalu mendapatkan juara satu lari marathon disekolahnya, bahkan jika dia mau dia bisa saja menjadi athlet, tapi dia menolaknya dan meneruskan perusahaan besar sang ayah.

Naruto berusaha meraih tangan penjahat itu tapi dia gagal, dia pun mencoba lebih dekat lagi dan

GACHA!

Naruto mendapatkannya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak memikirkan konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi.

.

.

.

.

CTAR!

.

.

.

.

"ARRGHHH! KUSO ARGGHH"

Yap sakit itu datang lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Wanita itu membrontak, Naruto memegangnya seperti polisi yang tengah memborgol penjahat.

"U-URUSAI" kini keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya, ini sangat sakit, sakit sekali, dia tidak bisa menahanya lagi.

"Kyaa,sa-sakit"pekik wanita itu merasa pegangan ditangannya semakin mengerat.

.

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

.

Naruto mulai tertunduk secara perlahan.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah mendapatkan pencu-" Hinata terdiam ditempat, dia kaget melihat Naruto saat ini. Ada apa dengan Naruto kenapa dia menunduk seperti itu?, dan kenapa wajahnya tertutupi setengah bayangan hitam seperti itu? Ada apa dengannya? begitulah pikiran yang saat ini memenuhi otak Hinata.

"Ohisashiburi-" Hinata terkejut begitu mendengar suara Naruto, tidak suaranya tidak seperti suara Naruto yang biasanya.

Perlahan pria itu menegakan wajahnya dan secara perlahan juga bayangan hitam itu menghilang dari wajahnya. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat semua tapi dengan warna mata yang berbeda, shapier yang indah kini berganti dengan api yang membara. Yah itu bukan Naruto melainkan 'kepribadian'nya.

"De-su-ne Hi-na-ta-chan"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HOLA! NH kembali,ada yang kengen krik..krik..krik

*pundung di pojok*

Yah meskipun kagak ada yg kangen,NH tetap bawa chap 6 cerita gaje ini, bagaimana? Disini NH sudah mulai kasih bumbu-bumbu romance antara NaruHina. Jadi NH minta sarannya yah!

Minna maaf yah klu NH telat up, sebenarnya nih cerita dah lama selesai, tapi dikarena kan kuota internet yg sdh mencapai batasnya,akhirnya NH jdi telat up,huueeee...gomen ne minna!

Kalian tau, disini NH buat sifatnya Hina mirip kayak NH. Yah seperti Hinata, kalau dekat sama cowok yang NH suka, NH pasti malu-malu, tapi kalau dia ngejek NH, heh jangan harap dia selamat didunia kalau di akhirat yah itu sih terserah sama yg maha kuasa.

Balas review

keyko keinarra minami

Ini udah lanjut, sengaja NH buat ooc nyihihi :D

Sella Ameilia

Hu'um setuju,Neji memang Gaje. Hiks.. Aku terharu ada yg perhatiin aku :'(,arigatou watashi ganbarimasu! \^O^/.(Semangat 45)

Helena Yuki

Wkwkwk XD, iya ekspresnya lucu. Ok, udah lanjut :).

Salsabilla12

Ini udah next kok :)

Ok thank's yah buat yang nge-review,nge-fav,and nge-follow aku senang baangeett ada yang mau baca nih cerita ^-^.

Jaa mata ne minna love you all ! (sok inggris)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (kepribadian ganda?)

 **My Little Monster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author:NH-Chan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata,AU,OOC,bikin muntah Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like huh!, Just close you'r eyes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Oo~My Little Monster~oO~**

" _Ohisashiburi-_ " perlahan pria itu mengangkat kepalanya.

" _De-su-ne_ Hi-na-ta- _chan_."Kini kepalanya terangkat dengan sempurna, terlihat jelas pria itu senyum kearah Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat itu merasa aneh, ada yang berbeda dari Naruto, suara,senyumannya,dan yang paling mencolok dari perbedaannya adalah warna matanya.

Dia sangat hafal warna mata Naruto, karena mata itu lah yang membuatnya terasa dihipnotis olehnya. 'Blue shapier...'warna itulah yang sukses membuat jantung Hinata berdenyut lebih cepat dari biasanya,Tapi sekarang warna biru itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun, biru itu kini berganti menjadi orange api yang baru dinyalakan.

"Ne Hinata- _chan_ , _ogenki desu ka?_ " Ucapnya.

"Na-naruto- _kun, daijoubu_?" dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang muncul diotaknya,hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari lisannya. Hinata memandang khawatir kearahnya

Pria itu memutar bola mata bosan.

"Hinata bukan kah aku sudah pernah bilang?, jika ada orang dengan wajah sama sepertiku tapi dengan warna mata berbeda, itu bukan aku melainkan pria yang kau sebut-sebut namanya itu."

Kembali Hinata teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, yah waktu itu Naruto memegangi kepalanya kesakitan, dan Naruto berkata persis seperti yang pria itu katakan, dan warna matanya adalah orange, setelah itu Naruto pingsan, kemudian Naruto sadar dan dia tidak mengetahui siapa itu Hinata, padahal waktu itu dia sudah memperkenal kan dirinya didepan Naruto. 'Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya,Ada yang aneh dengannya' pikir Hinata.

"Si-siapa kau?" Ucap Hinata sedikit membentak sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan perlahan mundur.

"Slow Hinata- _chan,_ tidak usah berteriak."Ucap nya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya." Hemm jika kau menanya kan siapa aku, sebenarnya aku tidak mempunyai nama, tapi kau panggil saja aku..etoo..." Pria itu tampak berpikir.

"Aah...MENMA, panggil saja aku itu." Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan diadukan ke bawah telapak tangannya yang terbuka

"Le-lepaskan aku, lepaskan."Mereka Terlalu asyik bebincang sehingga melupakan wanita yang tengah di pegangi Menma. Wanita itu terus membrontak membuat Menma memandanginya tidak suka.

"Cih,mengganggu sekali sana pergi." Pria itu melepaskan tangan perempuan yang sudah mencuri tas Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu dia mencuri tasku." Mendengar itu, Menma hendak lari tapi dia mengurungkan niat nya karena tas Hinata yang tiba-tiba dilempar oleh pencuri itu dan segera ditangkap oleh Menma.

"Ini tasmu." Menma memberikan tas Hinata, bukannya diambil tapi dia malah memperhatikan tasnya dan Menma secara bergantian, Hinata seperti ketakutan dengan sosok pria didepannya ini, otaknya mengatakan itu adalah Naruto tapi hatinya berkata itu bukan Naruto. Dia pun akhirnya bingung.

Menma memperhatikan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya melihati tasnya dan dirinya secara bergantian,merasa tangannya sudah pegal karena terulur, akhirnya dia membuka suara "Ayo ambil, tangan ku sudah pegal!." Hinata mengambil tasnya dan langsung menjauh.

"Ayolah Hinata, aku tidak akan menggigitmu ,kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?." Hinata hanya memandang mata orange didepannya dengan was-was.

Dimana blue shapier yang selalu bisa menghipnotis mutiaranya?, kenapa mutiaranya hanya bisa memandang ketakutan kearah api itu?.

Pria itu mendekat kearah Hinata.

TAP

"Na-Naruto _-kun._ " Hinata mundur selangkah, entahlah tubuhnya bergerak secara refleks,seolah berkata 'akan berbahaya jika kau tidak mundur'.

"Cih, Hinata sudahku bilang aku bukan dia, aku adalah MENMA, JANGAN SAMA KAN AKU DENGAN DIA!." Ucapnya membentak, tak ayal membuat Hinata takut, tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan, matanya pun ikut bergetar. Memang dia baru mengenal Naruto, tapi dia tau Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Akhirnya otaknya pun mulai setuju dengan hatinya.

Yah itu bukan Naruto, Naruto tidak sekasar ini,warna matanya pun berbeda dari biasanya, dan tidak biasanya Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix _'chan'_ di belakangnya.

.

TAP

Dia maju selangkah lagi, dan semakin mendekat membuat Hinata terus berjalan mundur, sampai pada akhirnya dia tersudut di pojok.

Hinata hendak lari ke arah kanan, tapi gerakannya kalah cepat, pria itu mengunci Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

Pria itu menatap Hinata intens, Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas pria itu yang mengenai wajahnya karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, jujur Hinata sangat takut sekarang, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir, kakinya pun tidak bisa digerakan, sekarang yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah menutup matanya.

"Kau tau Hinata, aku tidak akan menciummu sebenarnya aku ingin ,tapi jika itu terjadi pasti dia akan kembali mengontrol tubuhku."

Hinata membuka matanya dan mengadukan mutiara nya dengan manik orange didepannya

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku? Apa aku lebih tampan dari dia?". Hinata masih menatapnya tampak berpikir.

"Apa kau-"

.

.

CUP

.

.

Pria itu membelalakan matanya sempurna. Saat wanita didepannya tiba-tiba menciumnya.

'Kumohon Naruto- _kun_ kembalilah!'

.

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

Ah! pria itu tau maksud dari ciuman wanita didepannya ini, Hinata pasti ingin mengembalikan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Pria itu menyendu terlihat dari tatapan matanya, seperti ada luka disana. Ada perasaan sedih saat tau maksud dari ciuman itu. Pria itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dibibirnya, walau pun ciuman itu tidak ditunjukan untuknya, tapi apa salahnya menikmati detik-detik terindah dan terakhir saat ini, dia tidak akan tau kapan dia bisa mengontrol tubuh ini lagi, karena sekarang Naruto tau kelemahan yang bisa membuatnya meninggalkan tubuh itu dalam sekejap. 'Hebat, kali ini aku mengaku kalah darimu.'.

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

Gelap, aroma laveder, dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan Naruto ketika dirinya mulai tersadar.

Kelompak mata itu mulai terbuka menampilkan blue shapier yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

Siapa itu? Hinata? Kenapa dia memejamkan matanya?, dan kenapa dia begitu dekat?, dan kenaapa bibirnya...

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini, sesaat dia menikmatinya,tapi dia segera mengembalikan kesadarannya. Buru-buru ia mundur sampai tubuhnya oleng kebelakang.

Hinata yang merasa Naruto menjauh,membuka kedua matanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Takut-takut dia membuka pelan suaranya."Naruto- _kun_?" Tanyanya degan raut wajah berharap."Hi-hinata, apa yang terjadi?" Mendengar itu Hinata memejamkan matanya dan bernafas lega.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan raut wajah bingung, sedetik kemudian di membulatkan matanya sebentar, yah dia ingat apa saja yang dilakukan 'Menma?' tadi.

"Maaf."Ucapnya lirih, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung,. "Untuk apa?"

"Atas semua yang kulakukan." Awal nya Hinata tidak mengerti tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu. "Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lagi pula itu bukan dirimu." Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto, sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Hinata, tapi ia tutupi dengan senyuman.

"Tapi-" Naruto mengkerutkan dahi bingung,dia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Hinata.

Hinata menekuk mukanya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil,sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

"Naruto- _kun_ harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, sekarang!" Naruto tersenyum mendengar tuntutan Hinata. Kembali dia teringat kejadian tadi, Hinata menciumnya, yah bibir mungil itu telah menciumnya. Semburan merah tipis terlihat diwajahnya. Dia menatap bibir mungil itu yang kini sedang mengomeli dirinya, kembali Naruto tersenyum tapi senyumannya hilang karena melihat warna bibir itu, bukankah bibir itu merah? Kenapa sekarang terlihat pucat?. Perasaan khawatir mulai menyelimuti hatinya, benar juga Hinata belum ada makan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. Tapii...bukan disini lebih baik dirumah saja."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening tidak suka sebagai bentuk protesnya.

"Tidak!, aku ingin sekarang juga TITIK!."Ucapnya final.

Naruto tersenyum miring "kau yakin ingin bicara disini?." Hinata segera mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan perut mu?" Hinata tersentak, yah bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika dia sedang kelaparan? Kejadian tadi sukses membuat Hinata lupa dengan perutnya yang merontah-rontah minta jatah makan.

"Jadi... Di rumah?" Hinata mengangguk lesu atas pertanyaan Naruto,sedangkan Naruto? Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berada diruang santai. Setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk menonton, awalnya mereka berebutan ingin menonton acara kesuakaan masing-masing seperti Naruto yang ingin menonton bola sedangkan Hinata ingin menonton acara tentang masak-memasak, dan tentu saja Naruto menolak,secara dia itu malas memasak, dan...terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik remote tv, sampai pada akhirnya chanel TV terganti acak dan berhenti pada salah satu stasiun TV yang menampilkan preview filem selanjutnya. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menonton filem Horor yang akan ditayangkan sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun...ceritakan SEKARANG juga" Naruto memandang Hinata lama, lalu ia memiringkan kepala bingung.

Cerita? Apa dia berjanji pada Hinata kalau dia akan menceritakan dongeng?, sepertinya tidak.

"Cerita? Cerita apa?" Huft Hinata menghela nafas frustasi.

"Tentang kejadian tadi!" Ucapnya jengkel.

Sekarang Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kejadian tadi? Oh mungkin maksudnya kejadian mereka memperebutkan remote tv?,Tapi untuk apa diceritakan tidak ada hal special yang terjadi disana, toh Hinata juga terlibat secara langsung,jadi dia pasti tau secara kronologis.

Hinata mulai jengkel dengan kelemotan otak Naruto, dia menghela nafas tak sabar, bagaimana bisa orang ini menjadi CEO dengan otak yang seperti itu? Kira-kira itulah pikiran Hinata.

"Begini, tadi kau sudah berjanji untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disupermarket tadi, jadi sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya!"

1 detik

5 detik

25 detik. Lagi Hinata menghela nafas frustasi,dia menundukan kepalanya dan sedikit memijatnya.

1 menit kemudian...

"Ahh aku tau!" Serunya heboh. Pearl Hinata berbinar, akhirnya setelah menunggu satu menit dia mengerti juga.

"Maksudmu soal kau menciumku kan?"

BLUSH

Oh ya ampun Naruto bagi gadis suci seperti Hinata itu sangat memalukan, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah?.

"Bu-bukan itu ma-maksudku!. ma-maksudku,tentang seseorang yang mengendalikan tubuhmu." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang merah sangaaattt merah.

"Owh, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi."

'Yah Hinata,kenapa kau tidak to the point saja, kenapa kau malah memancingnya dengan pertanyaanmu itu? Dan sekarang kau malah membuat dirimu malu sendiri.' Innernya Hinata mulai Keluar.

"Apa Neji pernah memberitahumu kalau aku mempunyai penyakit?"Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Emm..oh iya, tapi dia tidak memberitahukan apa penyakitmu."

"Aku didiagnosa menderita kepribadian ganda."

Kepribadian ganda? Sepertinya Hinata pernah mendengarnya, tapi dimana?. Ohyah, bagaimana bisa Hinata melupakan itu, Dulu sebelum Neji menjadi dokter Neji sering sekali menceritakan hal tersebut bahkan pas liburan pun dia habiskan dengan mempelajari hal tersebut, dan itulah penyebab Neji ingin menjadi dokter. Pernah sekali Hinata menanyakan 'Apa itu kepribadian ganda.' Neji pun menjelaskan kenapa penyakit ini bisa muncul, kisah beberapa orang yang terkena penyakit ini, bagaimana cara menyembuhkanya? dan lain-lain, intinya Neji menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang penyakit itu kepada Hinata. Nah dari situ Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah lagi ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Neji.

"Kau tau kan kepribadian ganda?" Hinata mengangguk singkat. Naruto melihat Hinata sekilas lalu bersandar di sofa."Jadi, orang yang di supermarket itu bukan aku, melainkan kepribadian ku yang lain. Dia selalu muncul ketika aku menyentuh perempuan."

DEG! 'Pe-peremuan? Kalau dia menyentuh perempuan bisa berubah...tapi kenapa tidak bereaksi padaku? Aku kan perempuan.' Terlihat gadis itu menatap pria didepannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

Spontan Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memegang pipi Hinata dan bertanya "Hinata kenapa?".

Gerakan tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pipinya malah membuat Hinata menjadi menangis.

"Hei...hei ada apa kenapa kau menangis?" Naruto menatap khawatir gadis didepannya."Hueee, kenapa kau tidak berubah saat memegangku? Apa kau pikir aku laki-laki?" Astaghfirullah Hinata..., mana mungkin Naruto menganggap dirimu laki-laki, sangaaatt jelas sekali kalau kau itu perempuan, apa lagi bukit kembarmu yang besar itu, mana ada laki-laki mempunyai itu.

Naruto tertawa renyah mendengar itu."Haha, aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Makanya dengarkan dulu ceritaku sampai habis. Memang aku akan berubah ketika dipegang perempuan tapi khusus untukmu kau malah membuatku kembali ketubuhku."Jelas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?"Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban."Kata kakakmu sih kalau kau ada hubungan sesuatu dengannya."

Hubungan? Hubungan apa? Dia saja baru kenal Naruto beberapa Hari yang lalu.

"Hubungan? Bagaimana mungkin? Aku saja baru bertemu Naruto- _kun_ beberapa yang lalu."Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, ada yang aneh dengan panggilan Hinata kepadanya, kenapa Hinata memanggilnya dengan suffix _'kun'_

Dibelakang namanya.

"Ne Hinata bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?."

"Tentu saja boleh!" Seru Hinata girang."Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan suffix _'kun'_?". Skakmat! Wajah Hinata langsung tegang mendengar pertanyaan yang tak terduga dari Naruto.

Hening

Itulah kata yang pantas untuk suasana yang tercipta saat ini.

TING...TONG

Suara bel berbunyi, memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Hinata sedikit berdeham. "Ehem, se-sebaiknya aku yang membuka p-pintu." Hinata bergegas beranjak dari sofa dan pergi menuju pintu. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu berjalan dibelakang Hinata.

CKLEK

Hinata mengerenyitkan keningnya saat melihat sosok didepannya yang saat ini berdiri memunggunginya.

Orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Hinata. Lavender Hinata membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Surprise!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Yoo minna ketemu lagi, hayo bagaimana chap ini?, aneh ya kan?. Di senyumin aja._

 _Minna NH mau ngasih tau, NH buat cerita one shoot dengan judul "Love's On The Plane" jadi ceritanya tentang Naruto yang menjadi seorang pilot dan Hinata yang menjadi pramugari, ada yang mau baca?. Krik..krik..krik *pundung dipojok* y-ya u-udah ka-kalau nggak ada ya-yang mau ba-baca huueeeee *terisak*._

 **Balas reaview**

 **keyko keinarra minami**

 _Jadi? Yaahh seperti chap ini, ok udah lanjut_

 **Sella Ameilia**

 _Buat Sella Ameilia, maaf yaah kalu chap ini romancenya masih kurang NH minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. NH pucing mau buat kayak mana jadilah chap gaje ini. Hehehehe makasih udah baca curhatan aku ^_^_

 _Ini laah yang akkan terjadiiii nyihihihi 3:D_

 **.5**

 _Ok sdh lanjut kok._

Minna Thanks yah buat yang ngefav,foll,dan reaview cerita ini, tanpa kalian cerita ini tidak akan sempurna karena kalian lah yang menutupi sebuah kesalahan dan membuatnya tampak lebih baik.

Thank You for taking you'r time to read this story!

I Love You Minna!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (I Love you)

 **My Little Monster**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T semi M**

 **Author:Hyuga Nita-Chan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: abal",gaje,typo bertebaran,banyak pengulangan kata,AU,OOC,bikin muntah Dan lain sebagainya, silahkan pencet tombol keluar sebelum terjebak dengan kisah ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like huh!, Just close you'r eyes!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Oo~My Little Monster~oO~**

Naruto memandang jengkel kearah depannya. Dia memasang dasi asal lalu kembali menatap kearah depannya dengan wajah yang merengut.

'Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia menginap diapartementmu?, dan sekarang lihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata? Dia lebih memilihnya dari pada aku. Kenaaaappaaaa?!' teriaknya dalam hati sambil menjabak surai blondnya frustasi sangat frustasi.

Ini semua berawal dari...

 _ **Flashback on**_

 **Hinata mengerenyitkan keningnya saat melihat sosok didepannya yang saat ini berdiri memunggunginya.**

 **Orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Hinata. Lavender Hinata membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa orang itu.**

 **"Surprise!"**

 **Pria itu tersenyum dengan senangnya setelah datang tengah malam kerumah orang.**

 **"Ke-kenapa bisa?". Tanya Hinata tidak percaya.**

 **"Sekarang sudah malam,Bolehkah aku menginap disini?" Bukannya menjawab pria itu malah balik menanyakan.**

 **Hinata melirik kearah Naruto untuk meminta persetujuan. Awalnya Naruto berencana untuk menolak,tapi karena diberitatapan memelas dari Hinata plus tatapan membunuh dari pria didepannya, akhirnya dia pun mengangguk setuju dan disambut senyuman manis plus senyuman penuh kemenangan.**

 **"Keh, itu baru dan jangan lupa kamarku yang besar ok" 'heh kau pikir ini Hotel'.**

 **"** _ **Yatta**_ **arigatou Naruto-** _ **kun**_ **."Ucap Hinata girang.**

 **"Tunggu bagaimana kau tau aku tinggal disini?"Tanya Naruto heran, diakan tidak pernah memberikan alamatnya.**

 **"Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku jika itu menyangkut pasien ku." Jawab pria itu santai.**

 **"** _ **Ne**_ **, dari pada berdebat lebih baik kita Nonton filem horor bersama!, kau mau kan?" Tanya Hinata girang.**

 **"Neji-** _ **nii**_ **" lanjutnya lagi memanggil nama pria itu.**

 **"Baiklah!"**

 _ **Flash back off**_

Dan begitulah ceritanya.

Sial! Siaal! Siaaaall! Dia benar-benar sial kali ini. Kenapa dia membolehkan Neji tinggal disini dan ini bukan kali pertamanya Neji membuat dia menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Tadi malam, mereka bertiga menonton filem horor bersama, awalnya Naruto duduk ditengah tapi dia terpaksa bertukar posisi dengan Neji dikarenakan Hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul di TV spontan membuat Hinata berteriak dan memeluk lengan Naruto erat, tentu saja Naruto tidak membuang kesempatan itu, dia langsung memeluk Hinata dan mengelus lembut rambut Hinata, tapi kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama Neji yang melihat itu langsung berpindah ketengah membuat pelukan mereka terlepas, Hinata yang masih merasa takut segera memeluk Neji dan senyuman kemenangan pun nampak diwajah seramnya membuat Naruto cemberut dan menyumpahi Neji dalam hati.

Dan sekarang, disaat Naruto memasang dasi ala kadaarnya atau yang 'menurutnya' rapi padahal tidak sama sekali Hinata melihat dasi itu seperti dasi jadi-jadian. Dia pun membantu Naruto memasangnya yah mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri tapi lagi-lagi Neji datang mengacau dia menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto.

"Neji- _nii_ apa yang kau lakukan, aku sedang memasangkan dasi Naruto- _kun_." "Kau pasang dasi ku saja, lagi pula dia bisa memasangnya sendiri.". Hinata pun beralih ke Neji membuat Naruto kesal melihatnya.

"Hey tidak bisa seperti itu, kenapa kau menyuruhnya memasangkan dasimu sedangkan aku saja belum selesai?" "Heh, memangnya kenapa? Dia 'ADIK'ku.". Dan lagi Neji menampakan senyum kemenanganya, Naruto hanya terdiam... Mukanya mulai cemberut, memang sih kalau soal hubungan dia bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata, saat ini hubungannya hanya sebatas Bos Besar dan kariawan kantor, tapi siapa yang tau Masa Depan? Bisa saja dia akan menjadi suami Hinata kan?, 'cih, tunggu saja Neji, lihat saja, who knows the future?'.

 _Drrtt...drrttt...drrttt_

Handphone Neji berdering.

"Moshi..moshi"

 _"..."_

"Ah baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

 _Tuuttt...tuuttt...tuutt_

"Ada apa Neji- _nii_?"Tanya Hinata penasaran."Ada tabrakan kereta, banyak korban yang terluka parah, aku harus segera kesana." "Apa kau akan kembali kesini?" Tanya Hinata lagi."Sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu lama, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hinata mengangguk patuh."Dan kau Naruto, Awas kau berani macam-macam!" Lanjutnya lagi mengancam Naruto, Neji pun berlalu pergi, 1..2...3

'Yataaaaaa!, Neji pergi!' Innernya kegirangan.

.

Siang berganti malam...hari pun berganti. Tak terasa sudah sebulan lamanya mereka tinggal -hari mereka pun diisi dengan Canda dan tawa yang selalu akrab disertai rasa nyaman yang mereka rasakan, tak terasa cinta yang sudah dari awal tumbuh diantara mereka semakin besar, tapi sayang mereka tak menyadari hal itu.

"Naruto- _kun_!". Panggil Hinata tetapi hanya dibalas lirikan oleh Naruto lalu kembali sibuk dengan teleponnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , a-aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar saja!"Hinata menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Namun NIHIL yang terdengar adalah Naruto yang sedang berbicara ditelpon mungkin tentang bisnis.

30 detik berlalu Naruto masih saja sibuk dengan telponnya. Sudah cukup! Hinata keburu kebelet jika menunggu Naruto selesai bicara.

Buru-buru gadis itu pergi dari ruangan CEO menuju toilet. Nah sekarang pertanyaannya kenapa Hinata bisa disana? Bukankah seharusnya dia dibagian administrasi? Yah awalnya juga Hinata berpikir seperti itu, ketika dia berangkat kerja dan ingin berbelok kearah ruangannya tiba-tiba Naruto menarik bajunya dan menyeretnya hingga ke dalam ruangan sang CEO.

Hinata bertanya. "Pak, kenapa anda menarik saya kesini?."Tanya nya formal mengingat ini adalah kantor. "Hi-na-ta jika kita berdua saja jangan menggunakan bahasa yang formal seperti itu." "Ha...sudalah, Naruto- _kun_ kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang dipaksakan. "Ayolah Hinata, bukankah didalam perjanjian itu disebutkan bahwa ekhm..'Pihak kedua harus terus berada disamping pihak pertama selama 24 jam' apakah sudah jelas nona? " jelasnya sedikit mengubah suaranya.

"Bukannya maksudnya itu tinggal bersamakan?."

"Oh tentu tidak nona, maksud dari 24 jam itu adalah kau harus terus bersamaku, tinggal bersamaku,pergi bersamaku,pulang bersamaku dan duduk bersamaku walaupun saat berkerja." Hinata menganga mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku kan kariawan administrasi disini?" "Ku harap kau tidak lupa tentang ini nona, 'Aku adalah CEO disini' tidak akan ada yang berani protes jika aku sudah memerintah!." Tegasnya penuh dengan penekanan. "Jadi sekarang aku memerintah kan Hyuga Hinata untuk berpindah ruangan dan berkerja di samping CEO tampan ini. Seharusnya kau bersyukur nona, tidak ada kariawan yang pernah berkerja disamping bos besarnya." So..Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas akan prihal tersebut.

.

.

"Fiuuhh" Hinata keluar dari toilet dengan nafas lega.

 _HACIMM_

 _BRUK_

Hinata terkejut melihat seorang pria yang bersin. Dan setelah itu menabrak dinding dan terjatuh dengan kertas yang berserakan kemana-mana.

Tentu Hinata tidak akan diam melihat itu, jiwa malaikatnya pun muncul.

" _Daijoubu_?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya, matanya membulat seketika, 'Bidadari' mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan pertama kali saat melihat wanita itu.

" _Da-daijoubu-desu._ " "Biar aku bantu." Hinata mulai memunguti satu persatu kertas putih yang entah berantah isinya apa, sedangkan pria itu menatap Hinata penuh kagum.

"Seharunya anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika sedang sakit." Ucap Hinata membuka pembicaraan. "Ti-tidak saya tidak sakit _HACHIM_ "Pria itu menutup mulutnya lalu menunduk karena ketahuan berbohong, Hinata tersenyum kearah pria itu. "Lihat anda berbohong!" Hinata merapikan berkas-berkas yang sudah tekumpul ditangannya lalu memberi berkas itu kepada pria didepannya.

"Te-terimakasih nyonya." "Sama-sama, tapi sebaiknya hari ini kau harus pulang cepat,agar sakitmu tidak parah." Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Ba-baiklah." Pria itu menjawab dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Mereka pun terus mengobrol tanpa menyadari... Aura hitam yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Hinata!" Hiiiii... Bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri mendengar panggilan kematian (Maybe) untuknya. Dia berbalik dan mendapatkan Naruto dengan kobaran api menyelimuti tubuhnya, tuh kan pantas saja bulu kuduknya berdiri..

"Pa-pak." "Kau darimana saja, aku mencarimu kemana-mana?." Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir. "Aku habis da-"

 _HACHIM!_

Naruto mendelik kearah pria didepannya, berani-beraninya dia mengganggu percakapannya dengan Hinata. Merasa diperhatikan pria itu menengok dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya tajam, buru-buru ia menunduk ketakutan. Ada dua faktor yang membuat pria itu menunduk

1\. Naruto adalah CEO/Bos Besar dikantor itu

2\. Hah ini yang paling penting, Naruto terlihat sangat menyeramkan mungkin Hantu saja lari jika melihat wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Ah, tadi saya ketoilet." Ucap Hinata memcahkan keheningan, dan aura panas yang tercipta.

"Lalu, siapa dia?" Tanyanya penuh intimidasi.

"Ah, tadi dia terjatuh jadi saya membantunya."

Naruto maju selangkah mendekatkan diri ke pria itu, dia memajukan kepalanya dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat Name tag pria itu.

"Kiri Tsunaki" ucapnya membaca Namanya."Kembali lah berkerja!." Printahnya yang langsung dijawab _'Ha'I'_ dan ingin berlari tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa kau ingin membuang sampah dikantorku?" Naruto melirik kelantai yang masih berserakan kertas putih.

"P-pak jangan terlalu keras, dia sedang sakit!" Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan puppy eyes. Kalau sudah begini mana mungkin Naruto membantah.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kau boleh pulang."

"Biarku bantu!" Teriak Hinata tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto lalu dipeluknya pinggang ramping Hinata dan berbalik berjalan pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan Nanti dilihat orang, ka-kau kan bos disini." Katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan dipinggangnya,bukannya terlepas,pelukannya malah semakin erat.

"NONA! TUNGGU!". Mereka berdua berbalik.

Hinata berbalik dengan wajah polosnya, sedangkan...

Naruto #err susah untuk didekskripsikan tapi intinya 'SANGAT MENYERAMKAN'.

"Ano siapa Nama mu?" Oh tuhan, ada apa dengan pria ini dengan Lantangnya memancing singa jantan yang sudah menggeram siap menerkam, kalau begini namanya dia minta dibunuh.

Dengan polosnya Hinata tersenyum "Hyu-" Naruto menarik Hinata cepat dan memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat. "Naruto- _kun_ kenapa. Kau menarikku, aku belum selesai berbicara! Tidak sopan tau!" Tidak ada respon dari Naruto, yang terlihat saat ini adalah nafas Naruto yang naik turun tidak karuan. Sepertinya akan ada orang yang diPHK.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" Tanyanya dengan nada kutub utara.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi aku melihat dia terjatuh jadi aku membantunya! Apa lagi dia sedang sakit kan kasihan."

"Bagaimana jika kau tertular virusnya? Jangan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi!."

"Oh,ya ampun _Kami-sama,_ kenapa kau melarangku mendekatinya?"Tanya Hinata mulai kesal."Itu karena kau bisa sakit jika dekat dengannya!."

"Huft, tenang saja aku ini kuat, tidak akan mudah tertular dengan hal kecil seperti itu!." Ucapnya yakin sekali.

.

" _Hachim_! Ah kepalaku sakit." Teriak Hinata.

"Ha kan, sudah kubilang, pria itu hanya bisa membuat mu sakit! Seharusnya kau jangan menolongnya."

" _Mou_ Naruto- _kun_ apa salahnya aku menolongnya, dan bukan maunya jika dia sakit."

"Cih,terus saja bela dia."

 _HACHIM_

Hinata menggosok hidungnya."Sudalah dari pada berdebat lebih baik kita lanjut menonton TV."Ucap Hinata kembali fokus ke Tv yang berada di depannya.

Mereka terlihat menikmati, tidak yang terlihat menikmati hanya Naruto tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata terlihat terengah-engah, nafasnya mengeluarkan uap panas, kepalanya pun terasa sangat berat dan sakit, dia merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin panas, dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan kesadaranya yang mulai mengabur. Dia terus memaksa matanya agar tidak tertutup, tapi sekeras apapun usahanya jika tenaganya sudah habis dia pasti akan terjatuh juga.

'Tidak..!jangan ping...saa..n'

 _PLUK_

Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang panas dan berat menyentuh bahunya segera menengok dan ternyata dugaanya benar Hinata terjatuh dengan suhu tubuh yang sangat panas.

"Hinata! Oi..Hinata ada apa oi." ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi gembil Hinata yang terasa panas. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, yang terlihat saat ini adalah Hinata yang terlihat terengah-engah. Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidat Hinata dan _Ouch!_... Panas..panaass sekali, dia segera menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar Hinata, segera dia menaruh tubuh lemas Hinata diatas ranjang king size nya. Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata untuk mencari termometer dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati angka termometer yang menujukkan 39 derajat celsius.

"Ya ampun Hinata, kenapa badanmu panas sekali?" Katanya dengan Nada yang terdengar lirih.

 _ **00:15**_

"Engh". Lenguh Hinata, membuat Naruto terbangun meskipun belum sepenuhnya sadar, _ouch_ badannya terasa sakit ini pasti gara-gara posisi tidurnya yang tertidur sambil duduk dia menunggu Hinata sampai pada akhirnya dia tertidur. Pria itu merenggangkan badannya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Na-ru-to- _kun_?" Matanya langsung terbuka menampilkan shapier yang tadi bersembunyi, segera shapier itu mencari manik lavender yang kini terlihat sayu.

"Hinata!, kau sudah bangun syukurlah."Naruto menghela nafas lega.

Naruto segera membantu Hinata duduk setelah melihat gadis itu kesulitan untuk bangun.

"Ah..iya, tadi aku membuatkanmu bubur akan ku panaskan dulu."Pria itu pergi kearah dapur dan memanaskan bubur yang ia buat. Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya, memang dia tidak bisa memasak tapi soal bubur yah lumayan lah, dulu semasa kuliah tidak ada yang mengurusnya ketika sakit, jadilah dia mengurus diri sendiri.

 _CEKLEK_

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang membawa nampan yang diatasnya berisi semangkuk bubur, air hangat, dan termometer.

Dia menaruh air hangat terlebih dahulu diatas nakas, lalu duduk dikasur didepan Hinata.

"Baiklah! kita lihat apakah panas mu menurun." Pria itu memasukan termometer kedalam mulut Hinata. Belum cukup mengukur panas dengan termometer, dia menempelkan jidatnya dengan jidat Hinata untuk merasakan panas tubuhnya masih dengan memegang nampan yang berisi bubur ditangan kirinya.

"Ah, syukurlah panas mu sudah menurun. Yoshaa sekarang makan bubur mu!" Printahnya. Hinata mencoba meraih nampan yang berisi bubur itu tapi Naruto menarik jauh nampan itu.

"Eittss,aku menyuruhmu makan tapi...aku tidak akan membiarkanmu makan sendiri biar aku yang suapi". "Tapi aku bisa makan sendiri.". "Orang sakit dilarang bergerak."Ucapnya tegas."Ta-" Naruto menaruh telunjuknya dibibir Hinata. "Ssttt...tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Titahnya membuat Hinata hanya bisa terdiam.

Suapan demi suapan pun dilayangkan Naruto kedalam mulut Hinata sesekali diselingi oleh air hangat, Naruto terus memperhatikan cara gadis itu makan, menelan, meminum, semua itu ia perhatikan tanpa terlewat sedetikpun. Dia mengamati wajah mulus seputih susu Hinata, matanya terlihat sayu, rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, jujur insting laki-laki Naruto tidak akan tahan melihat ini, jika saja mengingat Hinata yang sakit, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Hinata saat ini benar-benar bisa menggoda iman para kaum Adam,Dia bersyukur hanya ia yang bisa melihat ini, jika saja ada pria lain (minus Neji) yang melihat ini dia pasti sudah meruncingkan kukunya dan mencolok kedua bola mata pria itu. Menyeramkan bukan?.

"Ok, ini suapan terakhir aaa~" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sendok terakhir yang langsung di telan Hinata.

"Baiklah, tuan putri saatnya kembali beristirahat." Hinata menuruti Perintah Naruto. Naruto menaikan selimut Hinata hingga keleher jenjang Hinata.

Pria itu ingin pergi ke dapur untuk menaruh nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan gelas kotor, tapi gerakannya tertahan dikarenakan Hinata menarik kaos yang ia pakai.

"Jangan pergi!, jangan tiggalkan aku!, tetap lah disini!, Ku mohon." Ucapnya dengan nada memohon. Tidak mungkin Naruto mengabaikannya begitu saja, pria itu menaruh nampan itu diatas nakas. Dia berjalan memutar dan merebahkan dirinya disamping gadis itu. Pria itu menatap dan tersenyum hangat kearah gadis disampingnya. Dengan sekali tarikan gadis itu sudah bersandar didada bidangnya dia memeluk erat gadis itu dan membelai rambut indigo itu perlahan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, tidak akan pernah terjadi!.". Ucapnya dengan mata terpejam menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta disana. Dia mencium kening sang gadis dengan hangat. Tak perlu menunggu lama, mereka pun terbuai kedalam alam mimpi.

 _ **3:28**_

"Hosh...Hosh..Hosh" Naruto terbangun ketika merasakan Hinata yang terlihat gelisah. Dia merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu yang kembali memanas. Bahkan lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Dia pun segera mengompres Hinata. Satu jam berlalu namun kondisi Hinata belum menujukkan perubahan meski berkali-kali dikompres.

'Apa yang harusku lakukan?, apa aku panggil dokter saja ya?' Naruto tampak berpikir. 'NEJI' itulah nama yang saat ini terlintas diotaknya. Dia segera mengambil handphone nya dan menelpon Neji, berharap dia masih terjaga dan mengangkat telponnya.

 _Tuuutt...tuuut...tuuut_

Suara yang menandakan telponnya terhubung

 _PIP_.

" _Moshi..moshi_ , Neji apa kau bisa kemari secepatnya?" Tanya Naruto to the point

" _Memangnya ada apa?_ " Terdengar suara disebrang sana.

"Hinata... Badannya sangat panas"

 _"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!"_ Jawab Neji.

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu."

 _"Tidak,tidak perlu, itu akan memperlambat,aku akan datang kesana sendiri, baiklah aku akan tutup telponnya."_

 _Tuut..tuut..tuut_

Panggilan pun berakhir.

" _Kaa-san_... _Kaa-san_ , aku ingin ke festival." Naruto melihat Hinata yang mengigau, _'kaa-san_?'

Pikirnya sejenak.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya demam, dia perlu istirahat dan minum obat ini sebelum dan sesudah makan." Ucap Neji sambil memberikan beberapa obat yang harus diminum Hinata.

Wajah Naruto terlihat serius, dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Neji mengenai hal yang tadi disebutkan Hinata. "Neji, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Ucapnya dengan nada serius yang jarang sekali keluar ketika berada diluar kantor.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Balas Neji.

"Hinata, tadi dia mengigau memanggil _'kaa-san_ ' dia juga menyebutkan ingin kefestival." Neji tampak terkejut sedetik kemudian dia menghela nafas. Dia tersenyum menatap adiknya yang kini terbaring lemah, diatas kasur.

"Hah, dia selalu mengajakku ke festival tapi aku tidak pernah sempat untuk menemaninya, setiap ada festival, pasti banyak kecelakaan terjadi membuatku tak pernah bisa menemaninya. Dulu sewaktu kecil, dia sering pergi kefestival bersama _kaa-san_ , saat umurnya menginjak lima tahun Hinata dan _kaa-san_ pergi ke festival tahun baru,tapi saat di festival, _kaa-san_ melihat seorang bocah yang menangis ditengah jalan, bocah itu tak menyadari jika ada mobil melaju kencang kearahnya. _Kaa-san_ berlari menyelamatkan bocah itu, pada akhirnya dia ditabrak mobil itu hingga tewas,kejadian itu terjadi tepat didepan mata Hinata kecil."

 _NGIINGG_

Naruto merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit, tapi ini bukan sakit kepala biasa yang ia alami. Sekelebat bayangan samar seperti filem terasa muncul dikepalanya... Jalanan dan keramaian, itu lah yang dihasilkan dari bayangan tadi.

"Dia sangat trauma dan tidak pernah mau kefestival lagi.". Kembali Naruto memperhatikan Neji yang bercerita. Sakit kepalanya hilang,entah sakit itu hanya seperti angin yang lewat.

"Tapi saat umurnya 17 tahun dia mengajakku pergi kefestival, sayang aku tidak pernah mempunyai waktu luang untuk hal itu."

 _Drrttt...drttt...drrtt._

Neji melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Dia mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk keluar mengangkat telpon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

 _"..."_

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!"

Neji kembali dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya dengan buru-buru.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku percayakan Hinata padamu dan Jangan berani macam-macam!" Ancamnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Tiba-tiba Neji berjalan mundur dan kembali berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Oh..yah bukan kah malam besok tahun baru?" Ucap Neji.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung,'tahun baru?, malam besok tahun baru yang berarti akan diadakan...' Shapier Naruto membulat.

"Neji-"

"Aku mengizinkan nya, buatlah dia senang dan jangan buat dia menangis."

"Tentu saja ttebayo!" Naruto menampakan cengiran lima jarinya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Neji yang melihat itu hanya membalas dengan tersenyum tenang lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua insan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks"

TIIT..

"Naruto- _kun_ kenapa kau mematikan TVnya, aku sedang menonton. Hiks..". Naruto tersenyum masam. "Kau ini, kemaren badanmu panas sekali sampai tidak sadar, sekarang kau malah menangis menonton filem, apa demam mu sudah turun?."

"Tenang saja aku sudah sembuh lihat!" Hinata menujukkan wajah polos anak kecil ketika tersenyum.

"Cih" Naruto berdecih sambil tersenyum. "Yah sepertinya kau terlihat baikan." "Bukan baikan tapi sudah sehat." Ucap Hinata mengoreksi.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah sehat sebagai refreshing aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kata pria itu misterius. Mendengar itu pearl Hinata berbinar.

"Kemana!?" Serunya penasaran. "Ra-Ha-Sia!". Naruto menjentikan jari telunjuknya di jidat Hinata. Jawabannya yang misterius membuat Hinata cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Naruto tersenyum melihat itu.

"Baiklah...baiklah aku akan memberimu petunjuk. Makanan dan kembang api." Ucapnya berbisik ditelinga Hinata. Petunjuknya itu justru membuat Hinata tambah bingung.

"Ah, aku menyerah, aku tidak tau dimana itu." Hinata melirik kearah Naruto. "Karena aku sudah menyerah, maukah kau memberitahuku dimana kita akan pergi." Gadis itu memasang wajah memelas. Naruto menyipitkan matanya sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum mengangguk membuat Hinata melompat kegirangan."Tempat itu di..."Ayunnya sengaja, Hinata terus menunggu ucapan Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Kau akan tau nanti.". Hinata terdiam mematung, Naruto tertawa sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"NA-RU-TO- _KUN_ " teriaknya sambil mengeja nama pria maskulin tersebut.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ kita ada dimana, bagaimana aku bisa tau jika kau menutup mataku?." Ucapnya sambil meraba-raba udara dikarena kan pandangannya yang tertutupi oleh tangan tan Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, sedikit lagi kita sampai...dan sempurna." Naruto melepas perlahan tangannya dari mata Hinata membiarkan gadis itu melihat kedaan disekitarnya.

Gadis itu mengusap matanya yang sedikit kabur, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat tempat yang sudah lama tak pernah ia kunjungi lagi.

"Naruto- _kun_ ini..ini festival." Dia memandang kesekitarnya dengan senyum bahagia membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Yah, inilah tempat kejutan itu." Gadis itu berbalik menatap Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah kesal saat melihat pria didepanya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ sejak kapan kau mengganti bajumu dengan _hakama_?." Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mou, kau curang aku juga ingin memakai _yukata_ , sudah lama aku tidak memakainya" Naruto tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi gembil Hinata gemas.

"Emm, kau ini, kau pikir aku tidak akan menyiapkan itu?, tidak mungkin, aku sudah menyiapkan semunya bahkan lebih lengkap dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai." Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tak lama datang sebuah bus yang berhenti tepat didepan mereka, lalu muncul kepala seorang laki-laki separuh perempuan atau lebih sepesifiknya lagi 'BANCI' di jendela.

Naruto tersenyum kecut."Kau terlambat!" "Oh, ayolah eke harus menunggu berjam-jam karena macet, syukur-syukur eke mau keseni karena you." Hinata memandang jijik manusia bergander aneh di dalam bus itu. Darimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan teman seperti itu? Pikir Hinata saat ini.

"Jadi siapa yang mau eke make up, you." Ucapnya menujuk Hinata. Naruto mengangguk sambil mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata menggeleng ketakutan dan meminta bantuan kearah Naruto saat banci itu mulai turun dan menyuruh asisten-asistenya untuk menyeret Hinata kedalam. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

'TIDAAAKKKK' teriak Hinata dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ditelan masuk ke dalam bus. Pintu tertutup dan begitu juga dengan jendela-jendela yang ditutupi oleh korden-korden membuat Hinata terdiam tak berkutik, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya diam, dia diam karena terpukau dengan isi didalam busnya. Dia mengira bus itu seperti bus lainnya yang didalamnya terdapat tempat duduk penumpang. Tapi bus ini beda, tidak ada kursi penumpang didalamnya terdapat berbagai baju _yukata_ , dan macam-macam perhiasan rambut dan aksesoris lainnya yang terlihat mahal. Disana juga terdapat meja rias dengan berbagai macam make up. Wow Hinata benar-benar takjub melihat semua ini.

 **25 menit kemudian...**

"Hei maho kenapa dia lama sekali, kau tidak memasang yang aneh-anehkan didalam bus itu?." Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Enak aja you nuduh-nuduh eke, nih yah eke kasih tau perempuan itu kalau soal make up memang lama, emang you nggak pernah yah ngajak perempuan jalan-jalan?"

Obrolan mereka terputus karena tiba-tiba pintu bus terbuka. Mereka menengok secara bersamaan. Hinata turun secara perlahan pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan _yukata_ yang terlihat cantik dikenakannya.

Naruto terpaku melihat Hinata, mulutnya tanpa sadar terbuka lebar. Naruto merasa hanya ada dia dan Hinata saat ini tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya pandangannya lurus menatap Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan dirinya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, dia merasa khawatir dengan Naruto,mungkin saja dia kerusakan salah satu saraf diwajahnya yang membuatnya terus menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip. "Naruto- _kun daijoubu_?"

" _Daijoubu?"_ Naruto mendengar dua suara yang berbeda.

 _NGING_

"Akhh!" Teriaknya kesakitan. "Na-naruto- _kun_?."

Kembali kepalanya terasa sakit, bukan sakit kepala biasanya yang membuat dia berubah menjadi Menma. Sakit kepala ini beda, sakit ini mirip saat Neji menceritakan tentang ibunya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sekelebat bayangan seperti filem muncul lagi tapi kali ini dia melihat seorang wanita yang wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas dilihatnya, dia melihat wanita itu tengah berbicara kepadanya dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah, _"daijoubu?"._ Ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap air mata Naruto. " _Daijoubu_ , Naruto- _kun_?, Naruto- _kun_!" Teriakan itu membuat Naruto tersadar kembali. Bayangan wanita itu silih berganti dengan wajah Hinata,entahlah Naruto merasa ada kemiripan disana.

"Naruto- _kun daijoubu_?".

" _Daijoubu!_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyeka keringat yang berada di keningnya.

" _Hontouni_?" Tanya Hinata masih merasa khawatir. "Iyaaa _Hime_... Aku baik-baik saja!" Ucap pria itu meyakinkan.

"Ekhem, apa dramanya sudah selesai?, eke masih banyak jadwal nih!." Ah yah bagaimana mereka bisa lupa kalau masih ada banci itu disini.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi, terima kasih mau membantuku." Naruto menampakan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Yah, terima kasih telah merubah penampilanku."Hinata tersenyum manis. Banci itu tersenyum lalu pergi dengan bus yang ia bawa tadi, Naruto dan Hinata pun melambaikan tanganya sebagai bentuk perpisahan.

Setelah bus itu menjauh Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"Karena bus itu sudah pergi, Yoshh mari bersenang-senang!."

.

.

"Hahaha, Naruto- _kun_ tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan!" Hinata tertawa lepas sambil memandang keramaian dibawahnya.

"Yah sangat menyenangkan."

Hari ini mereka benar-benar merasa senang. Mereka banyak bermain sehingga memenangkan banyak hadiah, mereka juga sudah mencoba hampir semua makanan termasuk permen apel, dan permen kapas, gadis itu merasa sangat bahagia meskipun tadi ada sedikit kendala yang membuat dia agak kesal dengan dirinya dan pria disampinya saat ini, Dia mengetahui satu fakta penting yang membuatnya kepikiran sampai sekarang.

Tadi Saat mereka sudah merasa lelah mereka ingin mencari tempat strategis untuk istirahat sekaligus melihat kembang api. Tapi sayang semua tempat dipenuhi orang-orang membuat mereka berkeliling lagi.

Dalam perjalanan Hinata dibuat sebal dengan tatapan kagum para wanita dengan pria disampingnya, meskipun pria itu terkesan dingin dan menatap dengan tajam tapi itu semua tidak mampu menyingkirkan fans dadakannya.

Entahlah Hinata merasa kesal saat para wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan menggoda, sebenarnya didalam hati ia bertanya, dia tidak punya hak untuk merasa kesal pada Naruto kenapa rasanya ia kesal saat ini? Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?.

Rasa kesal Hinata semakin menjadi saat seorang wanita menjatuhkan dirinya dengan sengaja dihadapan Naruto, dan Naruto yang refleks langsung memegang tangan wanita itu agar tidak terjatuh, 'tunggu bukankah Naruto- _kun_ pernah bilang jika dia menyentuh wanita dia akan berubah?' Pikir Hinata saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata. Pria itu menatap gadis disampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya manik blue shapiernya melirik kearah gengaman tangannya ke Hinata dan beralih ke genggaman tangan fans wanitanya, tak lama ekspresinya menujukkan bahwa dia mendapatkan jawaban atas semua kebingungannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Naruto kepada wanita itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih" ucap gadis itu tersipu malu, Hinata memutar bola mata bosan. Dia menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh.

"Hinata! Ada apa? Kenapa kau menarikku?". Tanyanya bingung.

"..." Diam. itulah jawaban Hinata.

"Kau tau aku menemukan satu fakta penting lagi." Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto penasaran. Naruto tersenyum mendapati ekspresi wajah Hinata."Kau bisa membuatku tidak berubah hanya dengan memegang tanganmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata. "Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat tadi aku memegang tangan gadis itu tapi aku tidak berubah dan saat itu aku memegang tanganmu." 'Syukurlah dia tidak berubah,jika dia berubah aku harus menciumnya lagi.' Pikir Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, kau bukan hanya bisa membuatku kembali dengan menyentuhku, tapi kau juga bisa membuatku tidak berubah, kau hebat Hinata." 'Tu-tunggu bukankah dia bilang hanya menyentuh?' "Me-menyentuh?" Tanya Hinata. "Iya, kau bisa merubahku hanya dengan menyentuhku.". Hinata terdiam. 'Bukan dengan sebuah ciuman?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dan dari situlah dia tau sebuah fakta yang sangat penting.

Kini mereka tengah berada di atap suatu gedung, disana tidak ada orang sama sekali, tempat yang sangat strategis untuk melihat kembang api dan istirahat. Hinata memandang keramaian orang dibawahnya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada langit malam yang dihiasi beribu-ribu bintang.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang berbinar seolah ada bintang disana.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang menatap langit malam, Naruto pria itu lebih memilih menatap wajah cantik gadis disampingnya. Dia memperhatikan pahatan indah tuhan yang menciptakan gadis itu. Dia sempat kesal tadi karena banyak pria yang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menggoda, dari situlah dia terus menerus memasang ekspresi dingin, dan tatapan tajam.

"Naruto- _kun_ Hitungan mundur sudah dimulai" ucap gadis itu menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap langit yang sebentar lagi akan meluncurkan kembang api tanda pergantian hari dan tahun.

10..

9..

8..

"Hinata" gadis itu menoleh dengan memamerkan senyuman termanisnya,dia sangat bahagia sekarang. "Ada apa Naruto- _kun?_ ".

7..

6..

5..

"Aku..". Ucap pria itu gantung.

4..

3..

2..

"Mencintaimu."

1..

 _JDUAR_

Kembang api ditembakan tepat saat pernyataan itu selesai, haripun berganti, begitupun tahun. Langit malam yang ditaburi bintang dan kembang api menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan itu. Langit indah itu menambah kesan romantis diantara mereka.

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang membulat tak percaya.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ "

"Aku"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Minna huee sorry telat up, aq bru nyadar klu aq sdh ngabain nih fic sampai lumutan. Semoga chap ini ngga ngecewa in yahh :'(.

Ada yg sdh nonton Naruto shippuden episod 482 nggak? Wah disitu ada moment Naru yang ngelindungi Hina loh kyaa Naru mah Top dah!.

 **Balas reaview!**

 **Sella Ameilia**

 _Jawabannya ada dichap atas, tpi yang datang ngeselin yah orngnya._

 **keyko keinarra minami**

 _Apa yah hubunganya, bakal terjawab kok :). Iya Hina berani bngt cium Naru. Serius? Makasih yah bilangin fic aq feel nya terasa, bagaimana feel chapter ini?._

 **LuluK-chan473**

 _Ini udah lanjut..._

 **ana**

 _Serius?. Nggak papa sudah baca ceritaku aja aku udah terima kasih banyak kok :D._

 _ **Thank You for taking you'r time to read this story! Jaa mata mina!**_


End file.
